The Last Piece
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: sometimes the person you like the leeast turns out to be the one you love the most!  Contains Sexual Content *Anna/Leland Series
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Chapter One**

**Annalise Carter pulled up to Da Kine bail bonds office dead tired from her flight from Los Angeles. How in the world she had ended up there was quite an odd series of events, as a first time novelist she told herself and was told by those she knew to quote write what you know! Somehow though it just didn't seem very challenging to write about the lives of the entirely too privileged. Being from one of the wealthiest families in the country had its advantages like nice material things but when it came to respect as her father said you had to get that on your own. So here she was in the beautiful land of Hawaii about write a romance novel series very loosely based on these bounty hunters, which she found while flipping through channels while on a break from her wretched laptop . She parked the truck and turned off the ignition. She looked over at her cousin Grace whom she picked up in L.A. on her way to Hawaii**

**Gracie had received a scholarship to UCLA which she needed badly, because she was from the wrong side of the tracks and Annie's Dad was to much a hard ass to help.**

"**You know, Ann its not going to be as bad as you think." Gracie stated knocking Annie out of her reverie.**

"**You're right Gracie Girl its not like they're going to arrest us or anything" she replied easily as they both checked their reflection in the flip down mirrors. Then with one last glance at each other they unbuckled and exited the vehicle.**

**Leland Chapman watched as two young women who appeared to be in their early twenties enter the office. His father had agreed to be interviewed for some sort of novel. The rest of them how ever where unwillingly roped into it. Girl Number One walked up to the desk He was sitting behind and extended her hand.**

"**I'm Annalise Carter, I'm the novelist here to interview all of you. and that She said jerking a thumb back toward the girl in the plastic chairs is my cousin Grace Landry."**

"**I'll get my father for you he's in the back" Leland replied after releasing her hand "Okay" was Anna could say .**

**Anna shot a tentative look over her shoulder at her cousin as he left the room. Gracie read the look with ease it said, "He doesn't like me." Just as Gracie was about to reply with a look of her own a man with long blonde hair tattoos and muscles waltzed in grace stood immediately .**

"**Well Hello Annalise We've been expecting you"**

"**Hi Mr. Chapman I want to thank you for allowing me to interview and use bits and pieces of your life story for my novels, I'm very excited"**

"**Your welcome I'm just glad we came to the agreement we did" Where are you staying? He replied.**

"**I've rented a loft on Kuloh Drive"**

"**And who's this?" he questioned gesturing toward Grace.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you this is my cousin Grace, She's my personal assistant but that's just a title she's really just keepin' me company, Gracie Landry, Duane Chapman, Duane Chapman Gracie Landry."**

"**I just wanted drop by and say hi to you before starting tomorrow" Anna stated nervously she'd never had someone stare as hard as Leland Chapman was at this very moment. "So, I guess we'll go get settled since its late and be back tomorrow."**

" **By the way" she said nodding toward Leland "I never got your name."**

"**Leland "he stated emphatically.**

" **Okay guys see you tomorrow"**

"**Bye" Dog said easily**

"**Uh Huh" was all she got out of Leland She turned and left with Grace dogging her heels.**

"**Anna you knew that guys name already and you know it" Grace said once outside.**

**Yup, but wanted to get him to talk he doesn't trust me" she said while unlocking the truck .**

**While Gracie and Anna drove off Leland set back and thought about HER.**

**TOO BE CONTINUED !**

**The Last Piece**

**Chapter Two**

**Leland's thoughts**

**What's the new girl's angle! Why would she be here of all places to write fictional romance novels based on us of all people, I mean its quite obvious the girl what was her name again Annalise! Didn't need the money you could practically smell rich girl on her even her name was high fallutin'. Not that she wasn't nice to look at she was, in fact but that was beside the point. In she walks with her two hundred dollar jeans, ostrich skin boots, Ralph Lauren white tee and her Hollywood girl sun glasses. Which were no doubt bought on Rodeo Drive no less, and behind her straggling behind her like a little lost puppy is her cousin wearing ripped up Levi's a purple old navy tee and worn out keds. If you could get past holier than thou attitude she was quite stunning…long dark hair almost the color of a raven's wing , big green eyes under dark well defined brows, long eye lashes and a straight somewhat small nose and full lips. She looked to be about five feet tall and curvy. In contrast her cousin had slightly more boyish build, but the family resemblance was there in the same hair color, mouth, brows, and lashes. Her complexion was more delicate but not lighter, her eyes slightly wider set and a haunting gray color Leland had never seen before it reminded him of a coming storm. Her nose was smaller and more upturned.**

**Grace had a beauty that was more exotic as where Annalise's looks were more all-American pampered princess. The pampered princess however had caught his eye with her sea green eyes, Colgate smile and polished look. Grace was Justin's type too, either way someone was gonna go down hard.**

"**LELAND" Duane Lee practically screamed "Man, where were you because you certainly weren't here with us."**

"**Just thinking' bra sorry ."**

"**That's okay but we gotta lock up little brother so get your head out of the clouds." Duane Lee replied then continued locking the doors Then Leland, Duane Lee and Justin left Da Kine bail bonds locked up tight!**

**The Next Morning**

**Annalise Carter awoke to the sunlight coming through the vertical blinds and in to her eyes. Anna looked around the sparsely furnished room from her vantage point of the mattress on the floor. The mattress was slightly dingy looking covered by her tee shirt sheets. The furniture was supposed to be delivered yesterday and already set up for her but her brother had it shipped a day late and dollar short ! She got up and left Grace there sleeping. As she moved around the spacious loft space she picked up left over Chinese take out cartons and clothes that had been discarded hastily in the need for sleep. She walked down the curved staircase to her lower level where her office would be. She took a fortune cookie out of one of the containers and opened it! It said: YOU HAVE A VERY BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF YOU ! She placed the fortune cookie wrapper in the empty cartons and threw them away as she munched on the cookie she slipped the fortune into the pocket of her shorts. She showered and dressed for the day ahead.**

"**Grace Coryn Landry! Get your ass up and movin 'we gotta go!" She heard a grumbled and slightly rude response then foot steps. A knock on the door startled her! turning and walking to the door it opened to reveal a burly barrel chested man that made her think of Paul Bunyan**

"**Are you Patience A. Carter "**

"**Yes, but no one calls me Patience ."**

"**Lady I don't care what they call ya I just got your furniture."**

"**Good then you can start moving it in we will be leaving soon though." She replied**

"**Lady we were not told to move you in sorry ."**

"**Yes, Yes you were my brother Luke Carter placed the order .'**

"**Sorry Ma'am its not on here. We will unload it for you but we can't move it all in."**

**Ok, Ok. Go ahead."**

"**Sign here please and thank you Miss Carter.**

**Great now I have to ask for help on my first day of work that's gonna look real professional. Just then Grace came down the stairs sleepy eyed and confused. "What's going on I heard you all the way upstairs?"**

"**We have too move in the stuff ourselves."**

"**Oh, No we can't ! Look at all that." She replied gesturing wildly "look the street is already almost full and that's only first van and their not even done unloading it " "Annie we barley weigh 105 as tiny as we are we can't do all that we need help! "She finished irritated.**

**I know go get dressed so I can go swallow my pride and ask for help."**

**15 MINUTES LATER**

**Leland heard a car door slam angrily and looked up to find the pampered princess stomping toward him.**

"**Hi, Leland where's your dad?"**

"**In the back . why?"**

"**I need to ask a favor , The order for the movers got messed up and they won't move the stuff in so we need help "**

"**Okay I'm sure we can manage that today's not a busy day."**

" **Let me get everybody Kay." He had no idea why but he had this strange to help her and protect her maybe it was the fact that she tried to portray this totally independent person but also new when to ask for help even if it obviously killed her to do it.**

"**Where did the movers put your stuff Anna?" LELAND ASKED**

"**On the street."**

"**What! Come on lets go now before some body steals your stuff."**

"**Oh shit I didn't even think about that."**

"**That's ok where do you live?"**

"**2414 Kuloh Drive, I thought I lived in a good part of town"**

"**You do but ice heads are still ice heads they'll steal anything they can for drug money"**

**Leland hollered to the back of the office to meet them there and then he held opened the door for Anna.**

"**I'll ride with you if that's ok"**

"**Yeah sure fine!"**

**they opened the car doors to find Grace verbally berating Luke on a cell phone and Leland's cheeky little smile in response took Anna's breath away!**

**too be continued….**

**Chapter 3**

**Anna stood with Duane Lee and surveyed the newly moved in furniture in her living room. "Ya wanna stay for pizza?" She asked glancing at Duane Lee for a reply . "Come on it's the least I can do considering you guys helped move all my stuff in!" "I'd love to but my wife and kids are coming in tonight." he replied . "Oh okay maybe next time then." "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then tell the family hi for me." I Will, I'm sure Justin and Leland would like to stay though Justin seems pretty enthralled with your cousin." He said nodding back to Grace's bedroom where she and Justin had been talking nonstop for the past hour. "Yes… they certainly have hit it off!" She murmured half to her self wishing she could same the same about herself and Leland . So I'll see you bright early." Duane Lee said again all he got in response was a distracted "kay" with that he left and softly shut the door behind him**

**Anna thought of Leland's simple kindness early that day and of how quickly it had vanished. In its place where short gruff responses to any all questions she'd asked She moved to Grace's bedroom to ask if Justin about the pizza " Hey, Justin you guys going to stay for dinner? Its just pizza and beer though that cool" "yeah fine tell Leland He owes me!" "whatever that means" she replied and set off in search of Leland .**

**She found on the terrace over looking the ocean leaning lazily on the railing.**

"**Justin said to tell you that you owe him"**

"**What kind of pizza do you like?"**

"**Any kind is fine we are staying for dinner I take it" he said with a slight self loathing smile.**

"**Mmm Hmm, exactly what did you do to owe Justin?"**

"**It's a long story "he said with a bigger smile that made Anna's pulse beat erratically.**

"**I got time ." She said with an answering smile "Maybe another time." he replied dryly.**

"**Okay… I'm going to order the pizza then." She said She came back Carrying two beers.**

"**I Ordered a supreme, pepperoni ,and a cheese." She said handing him a beer and the opening her own.**

"**I didn't know Princesses drank beer! " he said sharply**

" **What did I ruin your pristine image of me." She replied sourly**

"**My sister's the Princess, Although, my brother does jokingly call me the Duchess or Dutch for short"**

"**Ok so what are you doing here Princess"**

"**I've something to prove."**

"**to who "**

"**My Daddy'**

"**Why?"**

**He's always had a soft spot for my sister Laura and it pisses me off" " its Always been do it yourself Annie or it won't get done. Laura on the other hand has always had everything handed to her and is very proud of it"**

**She took a big swig of beer and belched.**

"**Princesses belch." He said smiling**

"**They do if there from Texas." she replied with a smile that had Leland been standing would've knocked him off his feet.**

"**You do that often " he asked**

"**What? Belch or smile" she replied**

"**Either or"**

"**A little of both"**

"**Okay… I'll bite what's your daddy do?"**

"**Ha! You said 'daddy' funny" She said Jokingly**

"**I think the accent has an effect on me" He said smiling around his beer**

"**I do NOT Have an accent" came the haughty reply**

"**Yes you do." He said plainly**

"**Well you sound like you came straight out of one of those Frankie Avalon and Annette Funninchelo movies . so I guess Were a real pair.' Anyways, Ever heard of Carter Cattle Company? That's us**

" **Wait that's worth…."**

**I alone am worth 5 Mil if that's what your wondering "Pizza's here be right back!" She came back carrying two boxes "I gave Gracie the Pepperoni hope you don't mind"**

"**Nah"**

"**Alright Chapman enough about me what about you?"**


	2. 47

AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan

Four -

4

Anna had done all the interviews but Leland's she had purposely saved his for last out of cowardice because she didn't want to have deal with someone who thought she was nothing but a spoiled rich brat ! half the time he acted as if he liked her the other half it was like he thought of her as a bug that needed to be squished under his heal but today she was going to suck it up and deal ! so she strode confidently across the parking lot and through the back door.

"anyone know where Leland is?" She asked

"In the back" Duane Lee Answered without looking up from his paper work

" Yeah right I just walked through there and didnt see him."

"Maybe he's hiding from you"

"Gee that's a lovely thought!" she repiled then retraced her steps

She found him outside sitting on the tailgate of his truck

"Hey dont know why I missed you out here!"

"Just lucky I guess" came the reply

"Listen buddy I dont bug know what crawled up your ass and died but I've just about had enough of you treating me like crap ! decide wheather you like me or not and fucking deal!"

"Whoa girl! I like you okay maybe a little to much but i'm "Dealing with it" now what did You need?"

I was going to interview if that's ok we can go to the beach if you like!"

"ok sounds good."

later at the beach

They sat on a blanket in the sand she pulled out her tape recorder turned it on and placed it between them

"what no pad and pen" Leland asked

"Nah, its quicker this way plus it helps the person i'm intreviewing relax I'll transcribe it later."

"ok ready!"

"ready"

"Why do you do what you do I mean there has to be a bigger reason than it runs your blood?"

"Sure I started because thats just what you do in this family but now I do it just because i like the chase, the rush of it all you know!"

"Your the one that is slated to take over when your dad retires do you feel pressured in some way?

"You mean like people thinking i'll never be as good as my dad?"

"Now I didn't say that! she repiled

"No but you thought it other wise you wouldn't have asked the question!" He said plainly.

"Ok maybe i thought it a little!" she said gesturing with her fingers

"Its ok I get the question alot I think it just comes with the territory when somone is as good at his job as my dad is . I just ignore what people think and do my job . and as for the pressure of being the second generation "Dog" it doesn't really get to me anymore but it used to!"

Anna asked various other questions and toward the end of the interview she had Leland so relaxed that he flipped it and began interviewing her

"So, Miss Carter what is a little rich girl like yourself doing here in Hawaii with no one but her cousin for company other than proving your Daddy wrong I mean?"

"Doing what I love wriing and the scenery is nice too!"

She said looking over at him with a little grin

By the way you said Daddy again ha ha I'll bet you a hundred bucks that by the end of my stay here i can get you to say that one hundred times!

You're on Princess but you are gonna lose! Now one final question. Anna will you go out with me?

"Sure I ain't got nothin' to lose."

"You know Princess that texas twang just does something to me!"

I've been told I have an effect on people! Well, we better be going before your dad relizes we are gone.

Leland stood then helped Anna up.

"Your right we wouldn't wanna start any worplace rumors now would we"

"Nah, Chapman we'll save those for after our date!" she said with cheecky grin and a laugh erupted from Leland.

5

"Ok so what should I wear?"

Anna asked Gracie who was lounging on her bed as she rilfled through her closet.

"Ok hold on I'll be right back I will call Justin and get the low down!" Anna smiled slightly to herself and shook her head in the two weeks she'd been here Gracie and Justin had become inseperable.

"He said dress casually and bring a bathing suit !" She said plopping back down in her previous spot.

"So we're going to the beach."

"Logical yes, but no Justin says he's not at liberity to say."

"God I wished Leland would just say where we're going you know I'm not good with surprizes"

"That's only because you haven't had a good surprize in a while !" Grace stated flatly.

"Yeah yeah whatever !"

"I'm going out with him so that means I'm making progress right? So stop yapping at me about you know who and help me pick an ourfit!"

"I Didn't even mention his name but just so you know not every man is like Cooper Devlin"

"There you said his name! damn it Gracie I am NOT getting depressed today so let's both shut up about it and get me ready!" She stated agressively

"Alrighty you always look good in pink." Grace said helpfully

Anna exited the house wearing a pink halter top and white denium shorts and her swimsuit underneath. Her hair was done in lose waves and pulled up into a twist and anchored to her head with a baby pink claw clip.

Leland pulled up to find Anna sitting on the steps outside her loft ! As soon as the truck came to a halt Justin bailed out and headed inside .

"Hey Justin where you goin'? You're movin' so fast you'd think you're ass was on fire!" Anna said

"I get Grace ALONE!" he said dramatically

"You guys are like attached at the hip or something its creepy!"Justin finally made his way inside and Anna turned to see Leland standing there smiling at her! "What?" she said

"You're protective its cute."

"I'm not protective did I say anything protective?"

"Well, no but you know you want to so just do it so we can go" he said easily

"Ok be right back then you tell me where we're going deal!"

"Deal!" he said as he checked ou her ass as she moved back inside.

He heard her yell up the stairs, "If ya aint decent cover it up cause here I come!" Anna thought she heard Leland laugh as she mounted the stairs . When she reached the curve in the stairs she could see them making out in her room "Ahem" they broke apart

"What no goodbye Gracie ? I feel neglected!" She said making her pouty face.

Grace broke from Justin and came barreling toward her and embraced her in huge hug that nearly sent them both over the railing then kissed her firmly on both cheeks "Bye there is that better? " Grace said with a smile "Ewwwwwwwww, Justin cootie transfer gross!" Anna exsaggeratly wiped her cheecks. then pulled grace back toward her to whisper in her ear.

"Use condoms!

" Well, Duh!" came the reply

"They are in my nightstand if you need them! Do Not I repeat DO NOT have sex in my bed! I don't care how comfortable it looks understand and oh don't do anything I wouldnt do !"

What wouldn't you do?" grace said

" Well that is true I did date Coop! Now i gotta go before Leland bails on me bye!"

"Bye I love you wake if you get home late I want details" Grace repiled

"Ok, I will love you too." and she took off

Outside

"Ok so where we going?"

"I forgot I had the boys this weekend and I promised to take them to the amusement park and they've been dying to go and I didn't have the heart to break my promise ... so what do you say you game?

"I'm up for anything! she repiled with a smile

In the Parking lot

"Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention... my family's here too." he said nodding toward the suv's parked beside them. "Last chance to bail." He stated hoping she wouldn't "You know I've never met the family on a first date! This should be interesting ! I mean ... I already know your parents so what could a few siblings hurt! it sounds like fun actually!"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you!" he repiled

Anna knew that there where alot of them but watching them all pile out of the cars was something else.

Two boys veered from the horde of people and came over to them.

"Hi I'm Cobie, that's my Dad." he said pointing at Leland

"Yeah I figured it was since you look just like him and all I'm Anna by the way."

Dakota remained silent

"Hi Dakota!"

"Hi" was all She got.

Anna let it be and decided they would be friends eventually.

After she met everyone else they proceeded inside the park.

The date was going well as far as Leland could tell ! She'd held his hand on a few of the roller coasters . She hated roller coasters and the only reason She had gotten on them was because Duane Lee had dared Her and She never turned down a dare. She had even asked Leland if he wanted to bungee jump with Her he declined saying "He'd rather not break his face!" She simply kissed him lightly on the lips and walked toward the bungee bridge. Now, he stood below the bridge and looked on as His sister and His date stood perched on the side and prepared to pitch themselves over it.

"They are crazy !" Tucker said from behind him.

"Dad what if the cord breaks?" Dakota inquired.

"Then we're going to have a real mess on our hands son!" Leland repiled with a smirk.

"Does anyone else think letting our Little Sister and a Girl worth five million dollars literally jump off a bridge is stupid!" before anyone could reply they flung themselves off and into the air amid screams and hysterical laughter they snapped to and fro. After they had their feet firmly planted on the ground they went to ride bumper cars. Cobie and Anna againist Dakota and Leland.

"Where do you put all that Anna?" Leland inquired

"Put What?" She repiled.

You've eaten corn on the cob, funnel cake, and Ice cream"

"I shared the funnel cake with Dakota so that doesn't count!"

"Wanna bite?" She asked extending the chocolate Ice cream cone to him.

Beth smiled to herself as she watched Leland and Anna They were holding hands and Anna was currently teasing Leland with the Ice Cream cone pulling it away as he went to take a bite. "You know big daddy he may just fall for her!" He nodded in agreement then watched Anna pull Leand toward the games.

Later at her doorstep

"I'd Like to see you again." Leland stated

"Okay"

"Be ready by 6:00 A.m."

"Kay Why?"

"You'll see!" and with that he kissed her cheek and left her.

Tbc

6

Leland pulled up to the loft got out of the truck and made his way to the door! He knocked and the door swung open to reveal Anna in gray sweat pants and a pink UT pullover with her hair pulled up in a pony tail. She wore no make up and she was still breathtakingly beautiful it was at that moment Leland knew he was in major trouble.

"Hi, I hope we are not going anywhere fancy because 6 a.m. is too early to get all girly" She said.

"No, you're perfect" he replied

"So Chapman where we going? Tell Me Tell Me!"She said dancing around like a kid waiting to see Santa.

"Well, Princess if you'll get your pretty little butt in the truck I'll show yaw. By the way have you had breakfast yet?" he asked

"Nope"

"Good because I brought some with Me." he said closing the truck door after she got in

When he got into the truck he found her rifling trough the bakery box and playfully swatted her hand away.

"Ok geez sorry just trying to see what you got! I love dough nuts who told you?" she inquired

"I have my sources" he replied tossing her a coke.

"My source also told me you're not a coffee person and that if I wanted to keep my vital organs intact I better bring you a coke. Since I was so insistent about getting you up early!"

"Well thank you I'm not a morning person!" as if to illustrate her point she took a big swig.

"By the way what's with Grace I asked her how you took your coffee last night and she nearly bit my head off?"

"I don't know actually. I had errands to run after you left and when I came home Justin was asleep on the couch. Not part of the original plan, anyways I asked her about it and she gave me the look so I let her stew"

"The look?"He said putting the car in reverse and backing out the drive.

"Yeah her leave me the hell alone look!"

"Justin was all talk yesterday guess he didn't have the balls to come home and say he struck out!" Leland said

"Wait he was bragging... that...that dirtball!" she said incredulously

"Dirtball don't you think that's a little severe. All men brag sweetie its just the way we are built." Leland said in Justin's defense

"Yeah whatever!"

She looked out the window and watched the scenery after a long while they were going up a rocky incline and when they parked she realized they where on a cliff the beach a hundred feet below them "Wow its beautiful !" she said taking in the view

"Wait till the sun rises I guarantee you've never seen anything like it!" He replied getting the stuff out the truck cab.

He spread a blanket on the ground and placed the bakery box in the middle. He left the truck on and music was playing faintly through the rolled down windows.

They were both sitting on opposite sides of the blanket when he finally said "ok you can eat now." she headed straight for the doughnut with the chocolate icing.

When she looked up he was smiling at her "What?" "I don't get you!" He replied "what you wanna get?" She said His eye brows raised and a grin crossed his lips." I didn't mean it like that you perv!" She said laughing and taking another bite of her doughnut.

"I know, anyways what I mean is how is it that a girl who hates roller coasters with a passion can work up the nerve to bungee jump!

"I am a complex woman."

"Just so you know I this side of you a lot better than the pampered girl who walked into the office."

"This is who I really am I love to get my hands dirty and I sing rally loud in the shower! I'm normal ya know! "With that she took the last bite of her doughnut.

"And that I love that..." he said

"Love what?"

"That you eat more than a grown man. How stay so skinny?

"I run a lot wanna go with me next time?"

"Sure but it'll be early!"

"I'm In I'll even bring the doughnuts!" she replied

"Ohhhhhh, I love this song wanna dance?" she said standing and extending her hand.

"Nah I don't dance!"

"Everyone dances come no one will see!"

"OK just don't tell anyone and no gripping if I step on your feet!" He stood and pulled her close.

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.

She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.

And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

They were swaying to the music when he asked this question "Why are they playing wonderful tonight at sunrise "Wow its beautiful" she replied watching the sunrise over her shoulder "uh huh beautiful" He said not even noticing the sun he was looking at her!

"Anyway, back to what you said it's probably a dedication you know two young lovers who just had to say goodnight!"

"That's a nice thought!" he said You do that a lot as kid? sneak out to see the one you love?" He asked

"Yeah, My dad didn't like my ex"

"You?" she asked

Nope no one worth sneaking around for!" he replied

We go to a party and everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.

And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

He turned her.

"You like the ranch?"

"Yeah its one of the few places I feel whole!"

"I'd love for you to see it we may be millionaires but we work our own land too."

"Maybe you can talk me into it someday!"

He dipped her.

"I haven't been dipped in a while it was nice."

"You something know didn't happen last night or a least not the way I thought it would he stated.

"what's that" she replied.

"This" he said Taking her face in his hands. he kissed her lightly at first then it deepened causing her to Lean in to him. licked her bottom lip begging entrance. taking her cues from him she kissed him back. She vaguely heard the music in the background

I feel wonderful because I see

The love light in your eyes.

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,

So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,

I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

When they finally broke a part out of sheer need for air it was only the did she realize the power a single kiss could hold it kind of frightened her but she was too intrigued to care.

they disentangled themselves from their embrace. "We should probably go." he said "I have to be at work in like 30 minutes." "cool I'll ride with you I have to shadow Beth today." She replied

Outside the office

Leland pulled up to find a Red VW convertible bug with tan Leather interior "I wonder who's car that is its nice." he stated.

"I don't know lets go see!"

They got out of the truck and walked over to the care they found this note in the backseat.

Dutch,

This is my sorry for messing up the furniture order. I thought a pretty girl like you needed a cute car to tool around Hawaii in. I am hoping this takes the sting out of my next bit of news; Laura is coming to see you in three weeks. One more thing Go look inside. I love you! Don't shoot the messenger!

Luke

Inside the office

They went inside to find everyone there and a dog pen the middle of the room. "He didn't!" She stated "Well open it." Grace said taking a spot beside her. Anna opened the cage door and out came a timid 8 month old boxer puppy. "Rebel" Anna squealed

Leland thought to himself the two things he would remember about this day forever was the sight of her setting in the floor playing with the puppy and that the first time he kissed her she tasted like doughnut sugar and sea air.

7

Leland and Anna had been spending as much time as possible together he really liked her and hoped things kept going well. He hadn't seen her for the past three days though and was starting to miss her. She was starting her novel before her sister came into town at the end of the week. He was sitting on the couch in the office when Grace walked in barely acknowledging Justin.

"You!" she said pointing at Leland

"I need you" she stated again

"OK Why" he asked

"Because, she's been on that damn computer non-stop for the past three days! I've tried everything I know to do. I waved food under her face, called her mom and had her pull rank on her and nothing! So, now I'm calling out the big guns and taking her by force."

"I'm the big guns huh!" He said with a smirk

"Yes but don't let it go to your head," she said with a smile.

She saw Justin lurking near by. Leland whispered in her ear "You might want to cut him a little slack he's new at dating good girls."

She made a noise Leland took to be a noise of resignation walked over to Justin kissed him on the cheek "I'll come find you when I get everything with Anna squared away we can talk." She said.

"Okay" Justin replied.

She turned back to Leland "Lets Go Mr. Big Guns!"

In Anna's Office

"Princess guess what! You're done for the day!" He said walking up and putting his arms around her.

"Nope Can't! Gotta finish my editor is on my ass!"

"Jesus, Baby when was the last time you slept He said when he got a good look at her face.

"I took a nap like 2 days ago."

"That's it!" He said picking her up

"Save that for her." He commanded Grace.

"I've got it from here! You can go work things out with Justin." He said

"Yeah you do that." Anna Interjected.

"And you put me down I can walk Leland!" She exclaimed

"Uh...no I'm enjoying it!" He replied

"Which way is the bathroom Princess?"

"Its off my room you'll see it when you get there!"

IN THE BATHROOM

He sat her on her feet "You shower I'll fix you something to eat and then you can sleep." He said turning to leaver her. She caught the belt loop of his pants.

"No stay."

"Stay." He repeated slowly.

"Yes, stay I kind of needed you for what I had in mind." She replied with a grin

To prove her point she removed her top to reveal her bra less. Leland soon found out she was also commando.

She stood there bare before him for a moment before she said "Join me whenever you're ready Chapman."

He watched her adjust the water to her liking and step under the spray.

He stood and watched her for a minute it was like his feet where rooted to the floor. He couldn't have moved if wanted he to not that he wanted too.

He stood and watched her lather herself and wash her hair. When she turned her back to the water to wash the soap out of hair he watched the water droplets glide down her body. She wasn't acknowledging his presence either which turned him on even more. He was hard just looking at her he couldn't imagine what touching her was going to do to him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

Wouldn't have gotten naked in front you if I wasn't" She replied.

He stripped down and started to step in into the shower with her "The condoms are in the top drawer of my nightstand."

He came back prepared and stepped into the shower pushed her lightly against the wall.

"You better hope the hot water last." he stated with that smile that took Anna's breath away.

"And you better hope Grace is gone cause you just went into my bedroom completely naked."

Leland placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her passionately and some what possessively. As he kissed her she explored his body with her hands and she could feel goose bumps popping up on his skin. He broke the kiss and traced the curves of her body lightly with his fingertips. He watched her face as his fingers slid into her. She widened her stance to allow him further access and as he worked his fingers in and out of her rhythmically her knees started to give so she braced by holding on to him. She bit him lightly on the shoulder sending chills skittering up his spine. He heard her moan slightly signaling she was close to climax. That small sound of pleasure almost sent him over the edge. He couldn't hold out any longer so he lifted her off her feet. She rapped her legs around his waist. He entered her softly and with a tender kiss. He had her back against the wall so watching as her body rose and fell with the rhythm of his strokes turned him on further. she placed her arms around his shoulders for support and was soon meeting him thrust for thrust. He felt a shudder pass through her and felt her body tense then she cried out as she found release. He wasn't far behind.

After a few moments of silence. "Wow" She said "That one way to put it!" he said with a sardonic smile.

"As soon as I can move again I'll hop down." she said

"It's Ok I gotcha" He replied carrying her out of the shower and placing her on the bed. Where they made love again this time less hurried and more tenderly. after she fell asleep Leland there and watched for a while as he moved a lock of wet hair out of her face He realized it was he who was going to fall hard and for once he didn't care!

Anna woke to find Leland gone but then She saw the post-it note he had stuck to the headboard it read: I'm down stairs playing chef. Come down when you are ready! Lee

A few mintues later she emerged from the bedroom wearing his black t-shirt and boxers. "Why, I believe you're cammando in your camo!" She said with a giggle "well aren't you cute" he replied "Sit." he commanded. "I made pasta salad. Eat "He sat in front of her on the island then took the barstool next to her. She shared her food and they talked.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" He inquired

"You've seen me naked, you don't have to ask if you can ask just ask... wait did that make sense...?"

"Yeah I got the gist, anyway when was the last time you...?

"Had sex?" she supplied

"A year."

"damn girl, no wonder it went so fast."

"Don't worry I'm like wine I get better with time." She said smirking

Just as Anna was about to say something Leland's phone rang

"Bail Bonds"

"Yes"

"No"

"No that's none of you're business"

"What's He asking Anna interjected knowing it was Duane Lee on the phone.

She gestured for Leland to hand her the phone he did so and she placed it on speaker phone

"So was it any good Brah...?"

"It was." Anna replied evenly

Silence

"Hi Anna " he replied awkwardly

"Are you doing better?"

"Much better thank you." Leland erupted into a huge fit of laughter. As his brother floundered trying to carry on a normal conversation. "We have a bounty to will pick you up in ten Leland." Dog stated "okay I'll be ready." I want details!" grace said quickly "Me too so hitch a ride with the boys and we'll go for Ice cream!" Anna Replied

"Bye"

Bye

Leland came back down stairs and into the kitchen where he had left Anna sitting. He fiddled with hem of the shirt she was wearing and kissed her "I need this!"

He said pulling his shirt roughly over her head. "Hey!" I'm keeping the boxers!" she replied feigning hurt feelings

He smiled at her devilishly and pulled the shirt over his head.

He kissed her and said against her lips "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay be careful she replied kissing him again

He trailed his index finger down in between her breasts and stopped at her breastbone and trailed his fingertips back up "Stop! We don't have time for that!" he kissed her one last time and she thought she heard him whimper as he headed for the door when he reached the knob she shouted from the kitchen "And you might wanna button your pants baby!" there was a laugh then the door closed.


	3. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**8**

**Anna picked her sister up from the airport and tried hang out with her as much as possible but they always seemed to clash so it was difficult.**

**Laura didn't know how log she was going to stay but she definitely liked it here. Plus, She and Anna's relationship was starting to change she wasn't sure into what but she intended to stick around and find out.**

**Tucker looked out the open back door to see a beautiful and very angry blonde woman striding toward him.**

**"Where is my sister?" She barked gruffly at tucker "Out to lunch with my brother." he replied**

**"Well tell her I'm taking her car!"**

**"No, you're not!"**

**"Why not? She's not using it she's probably off boinking that brother of yours with the hair down to his ass!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Well for one thing she has the keys with her, two you are rude, three what's wrong with you're car? And finally why the hell do you care who she screws?"**

**Laura was in shock no one spoke to her that way no one.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are do you know who I am?"**

**"I'm tucker Chapman and yes I know who are although the gossip magazines make you out to be less of a bitch! Now I can help you fix you're car if you'd like but you'll have to help me because everyone pulls their weight around here and if you can't hang I best find out now because you're awful pretty and I'd like to get to know you better!"**

**Leland and Anna returned sometime later. She found her sister setting on the couch covered in car grease.**

**"What happened Laur, a pep boy attack you?" Anna said from Leland's back "You could say that? Aren't you a little old for piggy back rides?"**

**"Nope" Leland put her down and she walked over to Laura "Anyway what happened to you?"**

**"I fixed my car!"**

**"Wait you..." She laughed "I'm sorry I just can't see that" Anna replied**

**"Well I did and now I'm all dirty and don't wanna get the interior all gross"**

**"Come on I'll drive you home to shower just don't touch anything!" Anna said with a laugh **

**As they talked Leland took note of there differences where Anna was short Laura was tall at least 5'9 with short blonde hair cut bob style. She had cool blue eyes high cheek bones a full mouth and perfectly straight nose. If Leland thought Anna was pampered she had nothing on Laura!**

**Few weeks later**

**Outside the police supply store**

**Laura and tucker had been hanging out all the time and Anna had a sneaking suscipsion they where sleeping together. Anna figured now was as good a time as any to find out.**

**"He any good?"**

**"What?"**

**"tuck he any good?"**

**"I'm not answering that!"**

**"Why not I'll spill if you will come on I've always wondered if it ran in the family or if Leland's just highly skilled."**

**Laura blushed**

**"Oh you're blushing it must be good then"**

**"I don't kiss and tell" Laura replied**

**"Umm hmm, sure!" Anna joked **

**"Okay tell me something else then... not sound mean or anything but Tucker doesn't really seem like your type... so what's with that?"**

**"Uhhhhhhhh, okay when I met him He called me a bitch, offered to fix my car, and hit on me all in the same breath basically I was hooked!"**

**"He's quite a bit younger than you?"**

**"Only by 5 years, and what do you think Daddy will have to say about Leland?" Laura asked.**

**"Hopefully He'll think anything is better than Coop and not say anything!" She replied**

**"How much older is he than you anyway? Laura inquired**

**"Nine years" she stated with a slight smile "and he's got kids"**

**"Oh mom's gonna love that!" Laura said laughing**

**"I know, God its hot out here!" she said fanning herself. They were sitting in the middle seat of the SUV with their legs across the seat they where facing each other. "I'm glad we went shopping today I love those Prada boots! To bad I don't have anything to match it!" **

**"I'll let you borrow my denim micro mini" **

**"Okay"**

**Jus then Anna looked do to see the bullhorn dog had yet to use on a bounty in the floor! She picked it up and Laura saw that look in her eye that said they were about to do something that could either get them grounded arrested or dead! **

**"What are you thinking?" **

**"It'll be fun follow my lead!" Anna said then hoped out of the car with the bullhorn in hand.**

**Anna spoke in to the microphone "Oh, Mr. Chapman!" she said in a sing song voice. "You have about five seconds to get out here before I spill all your dirty little secrets! You know I imagine people can hear me for miles with this thing! So, what's it gonna be mister masked stripper! When's the next Chapmendales show? I have my dollars bills all ready?"**

**Laura was standing there rolling with laughter then took the bull horn from Anna. **

**"Hey, two minute man I know you're in there and I know you don't want me to tell how you like to... Well, let's just say I'll never look at chocolate sauce the same way again!" Laura stated.**

**Anna whispered in Laura's ear "Two Mintue Man that's just evil!"**

**Anna took the bullhorn back "Leland or should I say Weeland! We can go all day if you had just given us the keys none of this would be happinening!" She said just then they both came barreling out the doors! "took you long enough!" Anna said. "We dint think you where serious!" Leland said**

**"You guys are sooooooooo going to pay for this!" tucker said.**

**"You're really gonna get it for the Weeland remark Princess!" Leland said hugging her.**

**A week later**

**Anna's phone rang!**

**"I've gotta get that its Laur!" She said rolling away from Leland's grasp.**

**"Hello"**

**"Hi Annie, Does Leland have a spare cuff key?"**

**"Why..."**

**"Tucker cuffed me to the bed and left!"**

**"Well how Long has he been gone I'm sure he's not gonna leave you there forever honey!"**

**"An hour and I can't feel my arm anymore!" She said starting to cry.**

**"Okay ok don't cry I'm on my way!"**

**"I need the spare Lee!"**

**"Top drawer" He smiled and nodded toward the nightstand**

**A few days later**

**Anna was straddling Leland they where both naked! When he suggested they play truth or dare she didn't think anything of it! They had weird conversations and such all the time!**

**"Ok truth or dare Chapman."**

**"Truth"**

**"Do you Love me?" She said**

**"Yes, I love you"**

**"I didn't ask that so you'd say it I was joking!"**

**I realized it recently and figured now was as good a time as any to tell you!"**

**"I love you too but it scares me." Leland's eyebrow raised at that but decided to leave it as he saw what he thought was sorrow pass through her gaze!**

**"Truth or dare Princess?"**

**"Dare!"**

**"Do a lap NAKED around the front yard!"**

**"Uh no!"**

**"Come On baby its 3 in the morning no ones out! You're not chicken are you?"**

**"No" she kissed him firmly on he lips climb off him then bolted down the stairs**

**Leland stood in the doorway and watched her do the lap then tossed her phone closed and locked the door in her face.**

**Anna pounded on the door "okay Chapman this was funny the first five minutes now I'm cold"**

**The cell phone buzzed **

**Text message**

**Call your sister to bail you out! I love you! Lee**

**The light upstairs went out She gave up and called Laura.**

**"Laura I need your help!"**

**"huh what?" she replied sleepily**

**"I need your help!"**

**"And do not bring tucker Leland locked me out!"**

**Why can't bring Tuck?"**

**"I'm naked!"**

**Uproarious laughter**

**"Stop Laughing and HELP!"**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Hiding behind that huge hedge in my front yard!" **

**Snickering**

**"I'm one my way ASAP you are giving me details later!"**

**She stayed the night at tuckers and Leland stayed in the dog house for a month!**

**A few months later**

**Anna walked into the bail bonds office just as Leland was looking up! She was wearing thigh high black leather prada boots a medium micro mini and black tank top. "Baby just for future reference you can't go bounty hunting in that I'll never be able to concentrate!" **

**Didn't think I was going today**

**Dad said we might need you!**

**He pulled her on to his lap.**

**"Our victim for today is Cooper Shane Devlin" Dog stated and with that her world started to crumble. Once again the Bain of her existence & love of her life entered her life. The iced Latte she was holding hit the floor she vaguely heard **

**"That's Cooper "The devil" Devlin" "He a famous guitar player right?" Anna Nodded "Holy hell" Laura said quietly. "Looks like your going hunting after all" grace said.**

**9**

**Anna stood up.**

**"I'll find him for you. Should be easy enough." She said.**

**"Okay then can you give us a few details? His app. doesn't say much." Dog inquired.**

**"Sure he's 6'3 180 if he's healthy..."**

**"He's not" grace interjected "I saw him at the convience store on Waylaya last week he looked to be about 160."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna accused**

**"Because I'm tired of seeing him tear you apart. You can't fix him babe he has to want to fix himself. After what he did to you I don't want him anywhere near you! It was my turn to be protective." Grace finished quietly**

**What'd He do? Leland spoke for the first time since this all began.**

**"He got high and knocked up groupie! Annie's been trying to get him clean for years." Laura stated**

**"And that was the final straw I was done." Anna said**

**"Any tattoo's, scars?" Tim asked**

**"He has my name over his heart and..."**

**"First or Middle?" Leland interrupted**

**"Middle it says Anna... and he has three music notes on his left wrist." she replied never taking he eyes off Leland.**

**"Like the ones on your hip?"**

**"God... Lee He wrote a song for me freshman year and he got the first three notes I got the last three if you must know! I could tell you have nothing to worry about but it wouldn't do any good!"**

**"Gee I wonder why?" He replied cracking him gum and smirking at her because he knew it annoyed her.**

**A low pissed off growl came from Anna.**

**Laura thought this was good time to step in. Before Anna killed him!**

**"You go outside call Marcy and track down coop; I'll take care of lover boy!"**

**Anna went outside **

**"Listen, I know that your concerned or jealous or whatever but you can not push her on this if you do, if you hound her about him you'll lose her. Believe me I know my daddy did it and my family has never been the same since. That's why we we're so distant I couldn't disobey my father and talk to her! So you'll leave it be if you know whets good for you." Laur finished as Anna walked in. **

**"He's at Match Stix Studios I'm headed that way you guys can follow" **

**in the car**

**"You need to be careful." Leland stated **

**"Its coop I'll be fine." She put the car in reverse and sped of angrily.**

**15 minutes later**

**Leland's cell phone rang.**

**"Hello"**

**"Hi, his producer said he's at the bar across the street but I don't feel comfortable walking in alone will you go with me?"**

**"Yes" he said getting out of the SUV and making his way up the street to follow her. When he caught up with her "Baby" when she turned he saw tears in her eyes. "Baby what is it tell me." "I don't know... I'm just tired of having to save him all the time. I thought..." she stopped "you thought what you can say it!" "I thought that when I left him he would clean up his act you know wake up but instead it got worse. So I stayed gone. I thought that when we saw each other again we would be in different... better places in our lives not me dragging his whiskey soaked, god knows what he smokes ass out of a bar so my boyfriend can arrest him!" She finished dramatically.**

**"And so you know I love you and you have nothing to worry about but I'm not going to lie to you either and say that I feel nothing for him because a part of me will always love him. If I fall apart when we throw him in jail which I probably will please don't take personally because its not 21 year old Anna crying over him its 15 year old Anna mourning the loss of a guy long gone."**

**"Marry me" Leland said all of his anger gone in that spilt second.**

**"What"**

**"Marry me"**

**"You can't be serious!"**

**"I am"**

**She took a deep breath and prepared to answer.**

**10**

**She exhaled.**

**"Okay"**

**"Okay" He inquired thinking this was to easy.**

**"Yeah okay" she said smiling slightly. "But we've gotta get a move on and get Coop situated. Oh and by the way don't crowd me in the there don't wanna tip coop off!" **

**"I have done this before you know" he replied.**

**"Oh yeah I forget!" she said sarcastically**

**"Forgot something else too." he said pulling her towards him**

**"Oh yeah figured we'd get to that sooner or later." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. "Ok it real sweet you guys made up and everything but this is a bounty not a date!" they heard dog say over the radio he was parked so they could see them.**

**Anna released Leland and headed in to the bar.**

**Anna took a minute to let her eyes adjust to the light or lack of it rather. She walked up to the bar "you seen this guy?" she said handing the bartender snapshot of them "Yeah back there." he big man pointed Anna turned and went where he pointed when she did Leland moved to the bar and stood as inconspicuously as possible where he could see her bend and slide into the seat opposite the man who he assumed was the ex. He could see her but not hear her which bothered him but he let it go for now. **

**"Hey coop"**

**"Hey Babe" he said looking up from his drink when she sat down. He was in a slightly drunken stupor. So it took him a minute to realize she wasn't a figment of his imagination. "What ya doin' here doll face?" he asked with a slightly plastered smile. It was then that Anna realized that he was also higher than a kite as well as drunk. He only called her doll face when he was stoned and his pupils were dilated.**

**"I'm on vacation! What are you on?" **

**"Oh come on babe don't start that lets just have a little fun while you're in town!" He said getting up and sliding in the seat next to her. He was too quick for her to change her position.**

**"Mmmmm you smell good doll face." he said nuzzling her neck. When he placed his hand on her thigh she jumped. "What's wrong?" he asked **

**"Nothing just don't want to do this here lets leave"**

**"Funny Annie's losing her edge." he curled a lock of her hair around his index finger "Let me out of here!" she said a little aggressively. She could smell the whiskey coming off his breath and could no longer take it. She resisted the urge to push him out of the booth and on to the floor and placed her hand on his chest and said sweetly "Let's get out of here!"**

**"You don't have to tell me twice."**

**"Actually I did but whatever."**

**He slid out of the seat and extended a hand to help her out of the seat.**

**She took it and left her hand placed in his. As she passed by she signaled for him to follow.**

**The fact that he was touching her made Leland's skin crawl. from his vantage point he could now see cooper holding the door open for her as she passed in front of him he touched her butt. He could see she was resisting the urge to flinch so he resisted the punch him in the face.**

**When he reached the outside of the bar he saw Coop with his arms around her waist and Anna leaning in to him as they waited for the cross walk to change. Leland realized Anna was leading him straight to his dad but the sight of them looking like a normal everyday couple was more than he could take so he sprinted to catch them before the cross walk changed.**

**He slowed to a normal gait as he approached them. "I would appreciate it if you'd release my fiancée` and place your hands behind your back your under arrest for bond jumping." he said a perfectly calm voice**

**"You bitch you set me up!" Cooper said He shoved her which caused her step into the street luckily traffic was sparse so she didn't get hit.**

**She stepped back up on the sidewalk as Leland was taking cooper down rather roughly. "You don't push my girl into on coming traffic you drugged up prick!"**

**Anna got in cooper's face Leland was lifting him to his feet "I set you up in order to help you! Jack ass!"**

**"How long you been fucking Rapunzel?" He asked in response. **

**"How long you been fuckin' that walking STD they call Casey?"**

**"Huh, you don't feel like sharing neither do I" she said**

**Leland decided to radio his dad before this got ugly. **

**"We've got him we're on the corner."**

**"Okay we're comin'."**

**As they pulled up Beth noticed the fact that if the guy wasn't so drugged out he would be really good looking. **

**In the car Cooper sat between Dog and Anna in the middle seat Leland set in the back and Tim drove.**

**"So what all are you on?" Dog asked **

**"Heroine and booze"**

**Anna slapped him upside the head. "Heroin Coop, what the fuck are you actually that stupid? Do you have a death wish? Seriously. Is it not enough to be coked up anymore?"**

**"I'm just losing control babe."**

**"Obviously"**

**Do you want help or am I just wasting my breath asking yet again?"**

**"I want help I'm just scared."**

**"I'd be more scared of dying than getting help." she said flatly.**

**"Fine, I'll bail you out and get you into a rehab I don't want you going through heroine withdrawal in a jail cell." **

**"Why are you being so nice? I mean after all you're the one person who should've lost faith in me a long time ago I wouldn't blame you."**

**"Because, look at me coop." she took his chin her hand making him look her in the eyes. "Because, you are not a lost cause a lost soul maybe but not a lost cause." She brushed her thumb over the dimple in his chin and thought to her self just one last time she would like to see his crystal blue eyes clear instead of clouded. She brushed the coal colored lock of hair **

**that fell on to his brow out of the way and said "You need a hair cut and shave coop." it was then with those simple gestures that Leland realized he may never have Anna completely even if he married her and that maybe just maybe Anna loved Cooper even more than she realized and that thought alone gave Leland chills.**

**After all he didn't want to lose her to the one who didn't know what he had lost. **

**11**

**"You're doing what?"**

**"Getting Married at the end of the week would you like to come?" Anna Inquired.**

**"Who's helping you Dutch?" Luke asked in reply**

**"Grace & Laura and quit making that face!"**

**"What face? I'm not making a face! how the hell can you tell I'm making a face over the phone anyway?" Luke replied.**

**"I'm talented." "You coming or not?"**

**"Well, yes but shouldn't you tell momma and daddy?"**

**"I'm going to I'm just scared."**

**"Gee, I wonder why maybe its because your fiancee is Nine years older than you, has two kids from a previous marriage and looks like something a biker bar spit out!"**

**"Hey don't even start ! he's a good person. sure he might scare momma a little at first but they'll come around... Right?"**

**"Yeah... Sure... no time like the present to tell them."**

**"Yeah... right what's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means I'm handing the phone to Dad!"**

**"You're evil and I hate you Luke!"**

**"you could of hung up Annie !" her father said into the phone.**

**"I'm not chicken."**

**"never thought you were." " So what's the big news?"**

**"I uh... I'm getting married ...at the end of the week ." She cringed waiting for a response**

**She heard a click "Daddy?" she waited then realized her mother picked up the other line.**

**"Why are you doing this Annie?"**

**"Because I love him! Since when is that not enough?" I thought you at least would be on my side mom!"**

**"Are you sure you're not doing this to piss cooper off?" her mom inquired **

**"Jesus, mom no it has nothing to do with Coop!"**

**"How long have you known him?" her father asked.**

**"Six months, but it feels longer." **

**"Why are you doing this so fast ?" her mom softened a little.**

**"Because he starts filming the show in few months then my book tour starts and we just want it to be about us and not share it with the world."**

**"Will you come please its important to me that you be there?"**

**"I have a cattle sell on Thursday." her father said.**

**"That's okay we're not getting married till Sunday!"**

**"Mom could fly down early and go to the last dress fitting with me!"**

**"I'd like that!"**

**"Well, I got to go cause I'm having lunch with Leland's boys! bye love you!" **

**"love you too bye"**

**she hung up.**

**"I got double teamed." she said glancing up at Laura.**

**"Everything okay Princess sounded like you were upset." Leland said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**"yup, fine." she leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Mom asked if I was marrying you to piss off coop. can you believe that?"**

**"are you?" her eyes popped open**

**"What no why would you even ask that?"**

**"because even a blind man could see the sparks between you two! You even got him into a rehab on Oahu!"**

**"So that the press would leave him alone they don't know where he is." "You know I expected to have my parents question my judgment but you... do you honestly think so little of me that I would marry someone to piss another person off ." **

**She broke from his grasp and headed for the door "I have a lunch date with you're boys! be back later! when she reached the door she found rebel chewing her red Manolo blanik heels. "Rebel no, don't chew those they don't make them anymore." she said near tears. She left .**

**Laura looked at Leland from the kitchen door way "That wasn't a very smart move."**

**12**

**Anna took Dakota and Cobie to McDonald's. they were sitting and eating their desserts.**

**"Okay so I know that we've become good friends and that you like me and everything but I realized I hadn't talk to you guys about this whole marriage thing so if you're not cool with it just tell me and we'll postpone it till you guys are comfortable with the situation."**

**"You'd do that for us?" Dakota replied **

**"Yeah, I figured you might not wanna tell your Dad truth for fear of hurting his feelings."**

**"No, we like you alot you make Dad smile and laugh. He's happy. but... its Just..."**

**"Just what you can say it won't hurt my feeling I'm tougher than I look."**

**"What if we get attached to you and this doesn't work."**

**"Okay, I'm pretty sure Me and your dad are gonna work because its hard to find two people more stubborn than us. However, if for some reason we don't then I promise I'll stay in your lives come hell or high water. Deal?"**

**"deal"**

**Anna saw Cobie sitting quietly and eyeing her mcflurry. She acted as if she where going to eat the bite on her spoon then at the last second offered it to him. He took it then said "Dad never shares." "Your dad is a germaphobe I'm not !" **

**"You wanna add anything to the discussion ?"**

**"Nope I'm cool cause i know your not gonna replace my mom or anything ... Just don't make us wear ties to the wedding."**

**"Your dad put you up to that?"**

**"Paid me five bucks said since his dimples didn't work maybe mine would."**

**"Well, now lets see i think I'm lucky to just get him the tux at all so if you guy really really don't wanna wear ties I can deal. Now you guys can go play slides and stuff." she said ruffling his hair "and don't go down the slide head first no matter how fun it looks."**

**"I do that once and never let me forget." Cobie replied. "Take these quarters to your brother for the video games." she handed him the coins and positioned herself where she could see them both and finished her mcflurry.**

**later on**

**"I thought I might find you here." Leland stated. after dropping the boys off she'd gone to their cliff to think he found her just as the sun was setting.**

**"Yeah I needed to think and...breathe."**

**"I've decided something. I can't marry you and be happy if I'm always looking over my shoulder and waiting for the other shoe to drop. So, I'm going to tell you everything there is to know about Coop and me, no secrets! then after I tell you if your still jealous... then maybe we shouldn't be together because, I've done nothing to cause your jealousy . I am faithful and will always be . I can't lie either though and say he means nothing because it wouldn't be true. We've known each other since we were in diapers I won't cut him out of my life because you don't trust me. We will always be friends. if you can't deal with that tell me now." She finished taking a breath.**

**"I... I'm not jealous!"**

**"Oh Yes you are."**

**"Trust me please. I want you to know something. Before you came along Leland... I was broken I swore I'd never trust anyone again . I thought coop was it for me and we screwed that up so I was done. I used to call and check up on him through friends everyday but you happened and I was down to calling once a week. I could laugh and smile and move forward without it hurting. you did that! you made it okay for me to love someone again! I was lucky in life to find to great loves and I don't wanna give you up because I do love you. But it looks like you have some decisions to make." she said and wiped tears out of her eyes. "now what do you need to know about me and coop."**

**"Nothing, I'm sorry."**

**"Are you sure this is a one time offer."**

**He was in front of her now.**

**"I'm Sure I'm sorry I love you very much."**

**He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. "I love you too" Sunsets are nice too not sure which i like better." she said. "The boys had fun with you today... thank you for that."**

**"I enjoyed it. It was enlightening are you really that averesed to ties that you'd sick your kid on me?"**

**"It worked didn't it."**

**"yeah yeah yeah wait till we have daughters you'll be wrapped around their little fingers there will be no hope for you and i will have no sympathy!" **


	4. 13, 14, 15,

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**13**

**Anna held her breath as Grace finished tying the corseted back of the wedding gown. She had her specially designed by Monique Lhuillier. It was Antique white with a lace bodice encrusted with Swarovski crystals and seed pearls. The intricate lace design trail down on to the full silk skirt. **

**"All done, god I hope you're able to fit through the door Annie." Grace stated**

**"That's so not funny."**

**"You'll fit just go through sideways." Beth said with a smile.**

**Anna sat down in the make up chair to have the finishing touches put on her make up and hair.**

**"Delivery for the bride !" tucker said then strode in with out knocking.**

**"Um, you can't just waltz in here like that what if one us had been naked?" Laura said.**

**"But you weren't! You look pretty by the way!" he said walking over he tried to kiss her.**

**"On the check or you'll mess up my make up." he kissed her on the check.**

**"Hey is that for me?" Anna said pointing to the box in tuckers hand.**

**"Yes." he said turning toward Anna**

**"Wow!" "You better hope Leland doesn't faint."**

**"Thanks" tucker handed her the box. "he said read this first" tucker said handing her an envelop**

**The letter read:**

**Princess,**

**I'm not a man of many words. I never been but I thought I should tell you how I feel in a private way as well a public way. I found this poem in one of those poetry books you have laying around the house for inspiration. it seemed to fit how I feel.**

**I Love You,**

**Not only for what you are,**

**but for what I am when I am with you,**

**not only for what you have made of yourself,**

**but for what you are making of me.**

**I love you for the part of me that you bring out.**

**I love you for putting your hand into my overflowing heart **

**and passing over all the foolish, weak things that can't help, **

**dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the **

**beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find.**

**I love you because you are helping me to make of the dreams of my life **

**not a thought but a reality, **

**Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song...**

**Yes, a Love song.**

**Oh, and one last thing I noticed you didn't have something every writer needs! you can open the box now baby. I'll be the guy in the tie at the end of the aisle I love you. **

**Love,**

**Leland**

**She looked up teary eyed. **

**"awww, Crap he made her cry don't do that you'll mess up your make up" Laura commanded. She opened the box tucker had handed her and revealed a necklace . **

**"a feather I don't get it " grace said **

**"Its not a feather its a quill you know like Shakespeare used" Anna's mother helped her put it on. Anna touched the silver feather with diamonds at the ends of the wispy feather points gingerly.**

**"Its beautiful he must of had specially designed for you." Ellie Carter said.**

**"Yeah I bet he did." Anna replied with a smile.**

**"Oh tuck can you deliver Leland's gift for me? and tell him after he opens it not to drive off with out me and to look in the glove compartment."**

**"Sure ." he picked up the box off the counter in front of her and left.**

**Outside the church **

**Anna had chosen a little one room church with no electricity. so, they decided to be married at night by candlelight.**

**Callum Carter stood off too the side and watched his Ellie fix Annie's veil. they were speaking in hushed tones to eacother. When Anna looked over at him and said "ready Daddy?" with the biggest smile he'd ever seen he wondered when she had gone from the little girl who used to dance on his feet to the woman before him. "ready as I'll ever be baby."**

**the doors opened and the procession began . When Anna reached the end of the aisle she said "Hi" to Leland which made everyone laugh. "Hi"**

**Tim storey began the ceremony. No one noticed Cooper enter and slide in the last pew. "dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union of Leland and Anna before god. Who gives this woman to wed?" "Her mother and I do" Callum replied. He kissed Anna's hand before placing it in Leland's. Tim opened his bible and began to read from Corinthians**

**Love is patient, love is kind. **

**It does not envy, it does not boast, **

**It is not proud. **

**It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, **

**It is not easily angered, **

**It keeps no record of wrongs. **

**Love does not delight in evil **

**But rejoices with the truth. **

**It always protects, always trusts, **

**Always hopes, always perseveres**

**"Leland and Anna have chosen certain vows so I'm going to let them declare their intentions now are there any objections?" Tim said **

**Silence**

**I, Patience Annalise Cater take you Leland Blane Chapman , to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a steadfast and loving companion. **

**On this appointed day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you **

**in times of sickness and in times of health **

**in times of joy and in times of sorrow. **

**I further promise to love you completely **

**to console and comfort you during difficult times **

**to encourage you to achieve your full potential **

**to laugh with you and to grieve with you **

**to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures **

**to be truthful and honest with you **

**And I promise not to Call you Weeland, or make you arrest one of exes ever again. slight snickers could be heard from the crowd.**

**and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. **

**Vow No. 2b - Groom to Bride **

**I, Leland Blane Chapman, take you, Patience Annalise Cater , to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a steadfast and loving companion. **

**On this appointed day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you and support you **

**in times of sickness and in times of health **

**in times of joy and in times of sorrow. **

**I further promise to love you completely **

**to console and comfort you during difficult times **

**to respect you and to protect you from harm **

**to honor you and to provide for your well-being **

**to be truthful and honest with you **

**and to never again lock you out of the house in the nude. full on laughter was now heard.**

**and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. **

**"and I now pronounce you husband and wife with the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii. you may now kiss your bride." Tim said Leland lifted Anna's veil and kissed her passionately. she kissed back with everything in her. They vaguely heard Tim say what god brings together let no put a sunder and heard a ewwww from Cobie.**

**Cooper slipped away unnoticed.**

**at the reception**

**everyone had given their toasts when Duane decided to give one.**

**"attention everyone." "I have something I'd like to say."**

**James Dillet Freeman ~**

**May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage**

**should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, **

**and understanding. **

**May you always need one another - not so much to fill your**

**emptiness as to help you to know your fullness.**

**A mountain needs a valley to be complete;**

**the valley does not make the mountain less, **

**but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain**

**towering over it. So let it be with you and you. **

**May you need one another, but not out of weakness.**

**May you want one another, but not out of lack.**

**May you entice one another, but not compel one another.**

**May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another.**

**May you succeed in all important ways with one another, **

**and not fail in the little graces.**

**May you look for things to praise, often say, **

**"I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. **

**If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope **

**to have good sense enough to take the first step back. **

**May you enter into the mystery which is the awareness**

**of one another's presence - no more physical than spiritual, **

**warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near**

**when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. **

**May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. **

**May you have love, and may you find it loving one another.**

**for there first dance Anna allowed Leland to choose the song. he led her out to the floor the music began. they danced forgetting all other people in the room.**

**For you there'll be no crying **

**For you the sun will be shining **

**cause I feel that when I'm with you **

**Its alright, I know its right **

**And the songbirds keep singing **

**Like they know the score **

**And I love you, I love you, I love you **

**Like never before **

**To you, I would give the world **

**To you, I'd never be cold **

**cause I feel that when Aim with you **

**Its alright, I know it as right **

**And the songbirds keep singing **

**Like they know the score **

**And I love you, I love you, I love you **

**Like never before **

**Like never before; like never before**

**They partied till the wee hours of the morning "sunrise is in a hour what do you say we slip outta here no one will notice." he whispered to her from behind. "I like the way you think Mr. Chapman, but lets take the truck we can lay in the bed of the pick up"**

**"I really like the way you think Mrs. Chapman!" Leland gave the keys to his new Porsche reluctantly to Duane and they left. **

**14**

**Anna was sitting at the back of the bail bonds office when Cooper strode in. he walked up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who."**

**"Cooper Shane Devlin, that was entirely to easy." She spun around in the chair "Wow, coop you look good."**

**"Thanks, looking pretty good your self Annie!" he picked her up in a hug and then set her on her feet. " I need to talk to you for a second... outside." "Okay" he took her hand and led her outside. it was only when they were outside did she realize that he had grabbed her hand. he released her hand and glanced at the wedding band on her finger. "I was going to tell you I was I just... I don't know why I haven't already."**

**" It's okay I was there." They were now being watched by everyone through the window. **

**"You were ?"**

**"Uh huh, you were beautiful by the way .**

**"Thank you, Why'd you show it had to be painful."**

**"It was but here's the thing I figured I lost you when melody was born and I never really gave up on us..." **

**"Because its never really over for us." she interrupted.**

**"Yeah " He said they shared a sardonic smile.**

**"Anyways, I just wanted to make sure the guy I was giving you up to loved you... and he does. I love you with everything in me and god knows I always will but I can't give you what he can. I've accepted I lost you but I cant lose your friendship. So I came to give you these..." he handed her six tickets "its my first solo concert... I need you there!" **

**"Okay" he pulled her toward him and kissed her forehead. Seeing this Leland began to head outside. Grace touched his arm. " You move I'll kick you're ass!"**

**"but... "**

**"He's letting her go I don't believe it." Laura said.**

**"Breathe Annie don't cry." Laura whispered as if she could be heard outside.**

**Back outside**

**His lips still lingered on her forehead as he said "I love you"**

**"I love you too."**

**"God this is hard"**

**"Goodbyes are never easy baby " he replied**

**he relapsed her.**

**"see you tomorrow ?"**

**"You bet front row!" she watched him walk away then went inside.**

**inside **

**"You okay?" grace inquired **

**She nodded.**

**then saw Leland she thought for sure she had a fight on her hands instead he just handed her a Kleenex.**

**He dropped off some concert tickets he's playing at Blade."**

**Leland really didn't want to go support the competition but Anna looked really excited so was going to grin and bear it. **

**15**

**Anna was fiddling with her hair when Leland came and stood in the bathroom doorway. **

**"You look fine. Hot actually." **

**"really"**

**"Yes, Really"**

**She was wearing a frayed denim Mini skirt knee high black boots and a Rolling stones t-shirt that was ripped up and had safety pins down the sides.**

**He came up behind her and moved her hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck. "Ummmmmm, as much as I'd like to do this and believe me I would we don't have time."**

**he turned her around roughly a pinned her to the counter. "Make time." "your eyes, that's freaky" he said referring the smoky way she done her eye makeup. "what you don't like it?" I'm not sure yet." He thought it made her eyes glow. "its supposed make me look like a bad ass ." **

**"Oh, really." he ran his fingertips up her thigh. "So you're a bad ass?"**

**"Uh huh" **

**"How bad ass are you?" he asked as he stroked her through her panties.**

**"Don't know can't concentrate at the moment" "ahhh, don't stop!"**

**"You enough of a bad ass to do it right here?"**

**"Close the door."**

**He closed the door and turned the lock.**

**He returned to her pulled her skirt up around her waist then slid her red lace underwear off "red lace?" **

**I was feeling adventures."**

**He sat her rough down the sink.**

**"Ouch, Is this gonna hold?**

**"I won't let you fall Honey." He only started calling her Honey after the where married.**

**she unbuttoned his dress shirt quickly pushing it down over his shoulders but decided to leave the cuffs buttoned for the moment pinning his arms behind him. **

**"Hey no fair I can't touch!"**

**"Its my turn"**

**She ran her fingertips down his chest and abs then leaned down allowed her lips to follow that same trail when she swiped her tongue over his nipple it hardened beneath her tongue. he shivered and groaned. when she undid his pants and took him in her hand he she heard him breathe in sharply **

**"are you to kill me woman." **

**"Open your eyes Lee"**

**"Nah I like this to much to kill you!" she smiled devilishly It was almost enough to pus**

**she undid the shirt cuffs immediately his hands went her hair he pulled her head back slightly and kissed her firmly his tongue mimicking what the rest of him wanted to do. He held her hips firmly. she freed him of his pants and wrapped her legs around him. He entered her hard and swift causing her to gasp. She scraped her nails down his back. "God, you feel good." he said. they soon found their rhythm and when he knew she was close he covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her scream. He followed and relapsed himself inside her. They sat there for a moment catching their breath. "You never can be quite you know."**

**"Used to not be that way but you make me feel safe enough to be myself completely." He kissed her lightly " I like knowing that, we need to go we'll be late." "this was fun but there is probably a mark on my back from the faucet. He chuckled . "think they heard us?" just then there was a knock "You guys okay somebody fall in?"**

**"Give us a minute we'll be right out." Anna Said**

**They re-dressed Anna touched up her make up and hair and they left. In the car Leland whispered in her ear "see we had time." which caused her to laugh really loudly casing everyone to turn and stare. "What? He's funny`." Laura, Tucker Gracie and Justin were also going to the concert.**

**Anna went back stage to wish cooper luck Leland followed her. she kissed him on the cheek "Good luck, Love you, Have fun, And don't fall off the stage." You didn't have to... I mean I didn't expect you to..." "Tradition is tradition married or not" now kick some ass and remember to play something for me ."**

**She hugged him a turned to leave running square into Leland. "Was just wishing him luck is all." **

**"Okay that's fine" **

**Lets go get a good seat I usually stay close the front but if you don't want to that's fine."**

**"cool with me ."**

**Later on that night**

**"This goes out to the green eyed girl dancing on the table. By the way Annie are you wearing red underwear?" she turned red laughed and mouthed the words I'm going to get you! Leland wondered how the guy knew his wife was wearing red underwear and decided to ask her later. He had also given a half-hearted attempt at getting her down off the table but she looked so good up there he decided to leave her be. the music began. she heard the first tell tell notes. "Oh my god Who paid him?" "I did" Laura replied**

**I want you to want me.**

**I need you to need me.**

**Id love you to love me.**

**I'm beggin you to beg me.**

**"What does she mean ?" Leland inquired. He played it for her once after a break up in the middle of the night . He said if he did it again he'd have to be paid !" Laura shouted back over the din of sound.**

**I want you to want me.**

**I need you to need me.**

**Id love you to love me.**

**Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.**

**Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me.**

**Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.**

**Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**I want you to want me.**

**I need you to need me.**

**Id love you to love me.**

**I'm beggin you to beg me.**

**Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.**

**Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me.**

**Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.**

**Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.**

**Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin? **

**I want you to want me.**

**I need you to need me.**

**Id love you to love me.**

**I'm beggin you to beg me.**

**I want you to want me.**

**I want you to want me.**

**I want you to want me.**

**I want you to want me.**

**after they left**

**"How'd he know your underwear was red?" he asked**

**When he got signed I was wearing red underwear at the concert... we used to have a little fun before he went on and anyway thats why red underwear equals good luck its weird but we're kind of supertitious." she finished turning down the bed and hopped in.**

**"I'm just glad I'm the one your banging before concerts now." he said with a Laugh. She was curled up on her side. he climbed in bed and pulled her to him to cuddle. "Night princess had fun with you tonight."**

**"Me too. Love you. night babe." she turned and kissed him "Love you too." They drifted off to sleep with her curled against him. **


	5. 16, 17, 18

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**16**

**I have a lunch meeting with Marcy and Cooper's going to be there . We have the same manager and it was easier for Marcy to meet with the two of us at once. Just thought I'd tell you." Anna said **

**"Okay, Why do you have the same manager?"**

**"I Trust her."**

**"Okay, I've got to get moving or I'll hit traffic." She leaned over his desk and kissed him goodbye.**

**"Bye I love you!"**

**"Bye love you too."**

**After she was gone Duane lee broke the silence.**

**"She's fine quit worrying. She's not gonna cheat."**

**"I'm not worried."**

**"Uh huh, Bro if she was gonna cheat she'd of done it already and she'd be honest enough to tell you she did it."**

**"Whatever. that supposed to make me feel better? I don't wanna talk about this." he got up and went out side for a smoke. "Told you're wife you were quitting!" Duane Lee stated**

**"kiss my ass!"**

**Anna pulled up to Duke's Waikiki and parked it was a surfer themed resurant on Waikiki beach. Anna found Marcy and Coop sitting on the back terrace facing the beach.**

**"Hi guys, Howszit?"**

**"God you even talk like him now." coop stated**

**"Oh shut up." she kissed him on the cheek and plopped down next to him. Picked her menu and decided what to order.**

**"Okay, so why are we here Marce?" Anna asked.**

**"I'm coinciding your tours."**

**"What? why?"**

**"Because your fans think of you as a unit you'll pull in more people for the other person."**

**Anna groaned and exhaled a huge breath " do you have any idea how hard I've worked to get my husband to even half except that Cooper is in my life. He's just going to love the fact that we'll be spending months alone on the road together. Fine whatever . Lets eat."**

**When they finished eating they headed to their cars only to be greeted by a horde of photographers. **

**"shit they found us!" Anna exclaimed**

**"Marcy, Please tell me you didn't sick them on us." Cooper said.**

**"It Wasn't me I swear."**

**"riley!" they said in unison**

**"I'll kill him" Cooper said.**

**"Not If I get to him first!" Anna replied.**

**"What the hell are we gonna do there has got to be a least fifty of them out there." Anna said a little frightened . it had been almost two years since she'd dealt with a crowd of this size.**

**"My beetle can't out run them."**

**"Neither can my rental."**

**"Hold on."**

**she pulled out her phone and called Leland.**

**"Hi baby"**

**"I need your help I'm trapped at duke's Waikiki."**

**"Paparazzi found us."**

**"Cooper's agent riley who I am going to kill." **

**"Fifty" **

**"ok bye love you."**

**20 minutes later **

**Leland screeched to halt in front of the restaurant. Cooper grabbed Anna's hand and ran for the car.**

**"Nice car." cooper stated.**

**"Thanks it was a wedding present" Leland replied.**

**The Porsche carrera was a two seater so had to se in Coop's lap.**

**Leland pulled into traffic. "Okay I'm scared this cannot be safe." Anna said.**

**"I got ya, plus Leland looks like a good driver." Leland looked really irritated to Anna. "damn, Honey you didn't tell me they followed you like rabid dogs."**

**"They do when I'm with Coop and its only going to get worse seeing as how Marcy decided to combine our tours."**

**"What"**

**"That's what I said at first too but she's right its good business."**

**Cooper decided to change the subject and put Anna out of her misery if only for a moment.**

**"Annie you coming home for the spring drive and rodeo?"**

**"Was planning on it have to get Leland on the ranch sometime"**

**"I need a partner for team roping."**

**"Okay I'll do it but I'm the Header."**

**"I'm playing at the Diamond armadillo after you have to come you know Corrie will want to see you."**

**"Will you be okay since that's a old haunt."**

**"I'll be fine." **

**"Kay I'll go but if Fin touches my butt I will not be responsible for what I do to him."**

**Cooper laughed.**

**They dropped Cooper off and went home. Anna waited for Leland to blow. **

**"I'm waiting..."**

**"For what?"**

**"For you to blow up at me. So go ahead and get it over with. I can make a big deal and try and change things around but truthfully I would feel safer if cooper were with me considering that you can't come with me!"**

**"You come all the way to Hawaii to be surrounded by strangers when got there you weren't scared then but you are now?"**

**"You're not being fair I watched the show and knew you weren't mass murders or anything. Big cities ... alone... are different."**

**"I'm sure you are so excited you finally get the chance to screw around with lover boy without fear of being caught. The guy who loved you so much he cheated and knocked someone else up. How is his kid by the way?" She slapped him hard.**

**"You ... ahhh... I can't believe you I am not you're ex wife and it would do you good to remember that. Didn't know I knew about that did you? Lyssa told me. You take her mistake out on me and it's not fair." she stormed off crying.**

**Leland was angry with himself. He had picked a fight and an unfair one at that.**

**"Baby wait…" the door slammed.**

**"shit. Smooth Leland real smooth." he said to himself. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to return.**

**She came back late and a little tipsy. "Where were you I was worried." he asked.**

**"Out"**

**"With Laura and Grace don't worry I wasn't out boinking anyone." she said **

**"You're drunk."**

**"A little."**

**She stumbled forward a little he caught her around the waist. "Oh the room is all spinney."**

**"Then you're more than a little drunk."**

**"Mmm, okay." he was still holding her**

**"I'm an ass and I'm sorry I'm unfair to you because of Maui."**

**"And... I'm sorry I keep shoving Coop in your face. We are kinda stuck now."**

**"Let's go up to bed."**

**"Kay"**

**"Ohhhh, I need the bathroom." he chuckled**

**"What did you drink?"**

**"Frozen margaritas"**

**"How Many?**

**"Lost count!"**

**She was now on her knees in front of the toilet. He held her hair back as she emptied her stomach of its contents "God I hate puking."**

**"I don't think anyone enjoys it honey."**

**He carried her up to bed "I'm sleepy."**

**"That's because you're smashed."**

**"I don't do that often."**

**"I can tell."**

**She was out cold when he reached the bedroom. He undressed her and put her under the covers then joined her in bed and watched her sleep.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Anna turned to see the clock flashing 12:00 there was a post-it note stuck to the headboard as was Leland's habit.**

**Princess, **

**Went to pick up the boys left you a hangover kit in the kitchen.**

**Love,**

**Lee**

**Anna made her way down to the kitchen and found Pepto-Bismol, water a coke aspirin and doughnuts sitting on the island. There was another post-it note stuck to the doughnuts that said "eat me"**

**"Funny lee Funny." she said to herself just then her family barreled through the door.**

**She took an aspirin and turned to greet the boys carrying her coke in to the living room with her.**

**"Hi Boys."**

**"Hi Annie." cobie said**

**Not looking away from the video game he was enthralled in. She walked behind him and kissed him on the top of the head. "How'd you do on that spelling test?" "Got a 90." Good Job where's your brother?" "His room." Dakota's room was in Anna's old office. Cobie was Laura's old room and grace still lived with them when she wasn't with Justin. She moved her office in the alcove as she originally planned to do.**

**"Hey Bud, you okay?" he was lying on the bed reading looking a little sulky.**

**"You sure?" **

**"I'm just tired stayed up late."**

**"We really need to decorate your rooms."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Where'd your dad go?**

**"He's outside on the phone again."**

**Anna followed Leland's voice to the terrace.**

**"Hey" she said when he finished the phone call.**

**"Hi, How you feelin'?"**

**"Could be better. Listen I'm sorry I was just as out of line as you were. Sorry I slapped you."**

**"I deserved it what I said was uncalled for and completely out of line."**

**He pulled her to him "You might not wanna kiss me haven't brushed my teeth yet."**

**He hesitated the kissed her on the forehead. She laughed. "What's with Dakota?" "Maui has a new boyfriend and its getting serious from what I gather."**

**"Oh"**

**"I have an idea why don't you take him to the UFC fights with you. He'll get of the Islands for the first time hang with the boys. I don't really enjoy them anyway and was going to be surrounded by men so take him it'll be fun. I think there are too many changes happening at once for him it would give you guys some father son time ... a cool way to show him he's your first priority." **

**"Can't go the strip club if I take him."**

**"Go to Hooters instead you big perv."**

**"What do we do about Cobie?"**

**I'll do something fun with him."**

**"Okay I'll take him."**

**"I want to take them both when we go to the ranch."**

**"If you're sure you can handle it Okay."**

**I'll go tell him and get him packed."**

**3 days later Late at night**

**Leland and Dakota's plane was delayed they got home late from L.A. when they got in the house they found Cobie and Anna asleep on the couch the TV. Tuned to an I love Lucy Marathon. Dakota headed up stairs.**

**Leland carried Cobie upstairs opened Cobie door to reveal a newly decorated Cars themed room. He smiled at Anna's handy work. He put cobie in bed. When went to carry Anna upstairs he found Dakota standing in his doorway staring at his surfer themed room. "Pretty cool huh" Leland said from behind. "Yeah, look at that long-board its gotta be old." he said pointing to the surf board on the wall. He went carry Anna upstairs and saw blue paint flakes in her hair. He laughed she stirred a little "Hi" **

**"Hi that was a nice thing you did!"**

**"It needed to be done."**

**Four days later they headed for Anna's home Cobble Creek, TX **

**18**

**Anna, Leland, Dakota, and Cobie's flight landed in Austin late at night. They were surprised when Luke picked them up. Anna was standing at baggage claim when she saw Luke she drooped the bag she was holding and ran for him jumping into his arms.**

"**Hey big brother could have just sent a car for us."**

"**What fun would that be besides I needed away from Mama and Tori?"**

"**Mama always gets a little nutty before the drives."**

"**And she's rubbing off on my wife." Anna laughed Luke put her down. Leland stood off to the side watching the exchange between them. Leland thought he looked like a very tall male version of Laura. **

"**Annie My bag is too heavy."**

"**I'll carry it sorry Cobe."**

"**I'm tired can we go?"**

"**Sure."**

**Anna, Leland, and Luke talked on the drive home the boys slept.**

**The next Anna was in the kitchen helping her mom cook dinner with the rest of the girls.**

**"I'm not sure I should leave Leland out there with Daddy. She said looking out the kitchen window into the backyard.**

**"Well why baby?" Ellie replied.**

**"Cause Luke and daddy are pulling out the firearms."**

**"I seriously Doubt they shoot you're husband." Tori replied.**

**"He shot Coop with a bee bee gun for bring me home late."**

**Laura laughed "I forgot about that." Anna continued peeling potatoes. **

**"Hey its okay they're just shooting skeet." Laura stated. **

**"I told Cal to stop doing that in my yard little clay shards go everywhere I'll be right back." soon they could Ellie beating Callum with her dishtowel. She came back **

**"Needless to say they'll be skeeting elsewhere." she said **

**"Hey, where are my kids? It's to quite." Anna asked**

**"Out with Caleb getting roping lessons." Ellie said.**

**"Your kids huh." Tori said**

**"Where is you're kid Tor?"**

**"Upstairs sleeping you wake my baby and you will pay."**

**"Momma, I finished my chores can I go play?" Anna said jokingly and bolted up the stairs. "I mean it Annie." Tori shouted up at her.**

**Leland found Anna Laying on a bed watching a little girl sleep. **

**"Who's this?" he whispered.**

**"Sara Jane my niece."**

**"I want one you know."**

**"Your want a toddler."**

**"No, you idiot a baby. You looked a little scared just then forget I said anything."**

**"No its fine I'm not against having more kids it just you never struck me as the type."**

**"Well I am you have seen me with our boys right?"**

**"Ours?"**

**"You know what I mean Geez!"**

**"No I like that you think of them as your own...it's nice to hear."**

**"I can't take it anymore I'm gonna wake her up." **

**Leland smiled as he watched her tickle and kiss the little girl awake.**

**"Aunt Annie!"**

**"Jane Bug!"**

**"How you been pretty girl?"**

**"I'm good Sorry I got the chicken box a fore you're weddin'"**

**"Its okay... there is someone I'd like you to meet though... this is Leland your Uncle." Anna gestured to the door.**

**"Hi I'm Sara Jane." "I saw you a fore I sneeked in Aunt Annie's room to wake her up but Mama catched me."**

**"But mama didn't catch me did she?" Anna replied**

**"No" Sara turned her attention back to Leland "He's cute but grandpa says his hair is longer than yours." Anna laughed she couldn't help it. "True, he is hairy huh but he's real sweet." Anna said**

**"How old are you Sara?" she held up three fingers **

**She crawled to the end of the bed where he was standing and started inspecting his tribal tattoo. "You can touch him he wont bite." she ran her finger tips down his arm "it's pretty." "Thank you"**

**Ellie called upstairs for Anna to come set the table. Sara jumped into Leland's arms. Anna brought up the rear coming down the stairs. **

**"Some one has a crush on you." she whispered to him.**

**"Glad someone likes me."**

**"I like you I like you lots." to prove he point Anna grabbed his butt.**

**"Anna!"**

**"I embraced you how cute." **

**When they reached they reached the bottom of the stairs they came face to face with Cooper. **

**"Your mother invited me for dinner... sorry."**

**"It's okay I know how Mama is when she gets something in her head. You can't exactly say no!"**

**Anna stepped around Leland and made way into the kitchen. **

**"Mama, what are you doing? Leland and Coop HATE another."**

**"More accurately Leland hates Coop". Grace chimed in.**

**"Now Mom I know you don't mean to but you are making my life hell as of right now." "Or maybe you do mean to you've always had a soft spot for Coop."**

**"I don't mean to. I thought you guys were friends?"**

**"We are but it'll never be the way it was He's seen me naked."**

**"Set the table."**

**"Yes Ma'am."**

**Anna grabbed the plates and headed for the dining room to find Coop at the piano playing tiny dancer with Sara Jane on his knee. She decided to sing along as she set the table. Blue jean baby. La lady. She was a seamstress for the band pretty eyed pirate smile says she'll marry a music man. A slightly wistful smile came over Anna's face. Little did she know Leland was watching her? **

**"Didn't know you could do that." **

**"I'm not very good just grew up singing in the church and doing harmony for Coop in the early days."**

**"You are damn good and you know it!" Coop shouted from the other room.**

**"Little ears coop no cussing...but thank you."**

**When they were all seated at the table they said grace and said their High Low's for the day. A tradition Anna continued in their home so everyone already understood.**

**"You first daddy." Laura said.**

**High for the day was delivering a calf without problem low for the day the back east fence is down I'll have to fix it before we leave. Pass the mashed potatoes please"**

**"Alright Annie you!" **

**"High for the day was hearing that my publishers commissioned 3 more books. Low was having to write all three with in the next year."**

**Everyone looked over at her.**

**"Why didn't you tell us that that was a possibility" Leland asked.**

**"Didn't want to jinx it."**

**everyone did there high lows then when at the end of the meal Luke suggested they go play some music outside Anna almost said no but she figured if your in hell why not have a little music. Luke had gone and gotten his guitar and cooper his electric. Cooper told Anna to play his austic she said ok. Caleb played drums on an over turned bucket with some wooden spoons and Laura pulled out her harmonica. They played everything from rock to country Luke requested something to dance with his wife to leaving the choice up to coop. Anna was now sitting next to Leland on the front porch swing. Tired she rested her head on his shoulder and listened forgetting to play.**

**I know you loved him**

**A long time ago**

**Even now in my arms**

**You still want him I know**

**But darling this time**

**Let your memories die**

**When you hold me tonight**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Let it be me**

**Don't pretend it's him**

**In some fantasy**

**Darling just once**

**Let yesterday go**

**You'll find more love**

**Than you've ever known**

**Just hold me tight**

**When you love me tonight**

**And don't close your eyes**

**Maybe I've been a fool**

**Holding on all this time**

**Lyin' here in your arms**

**Knowing he's in your mind**

**But I keep hoping some day**

**That you'll see the light**

**Let it be me tonight**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Let it be me**

**Don't pretend it's him**

**In some fantasy**

**Darling just once**

**Let yesterday go**

**You'll find more love**

**Than you've ever known**

**Just hold me tight**

**When you love me tonight**

**And don't close your eyes**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Let it be me**

**Don't pretend it's him**

**In some fantasy**

**Darling just once**

**Let yesterday go**

**You'll find more love**

**Than you've ever known**

**Just hold me tight**

**When you love me tonight**

**And don't close your eyes**

**Just hold me tight**

**When you love me tonight**

**And don't close your eyes**

**Leland found it weird that cooper had put to words what he had felt from the moment cooper had walked back in Anna's life.**

**Anna stood up. "I have something to show you."**

**"Mama, are the boys ok with you? Luke knows where to find me if you need us."**

**"Okay there fine conked out with your brother."**

**They drove for a while before the came to an old cottonwood tree in old over grown felid. **

**"This is pretty." Leland said.**

**"This is my spot... oh Luke kept it up for Me." she said gesturing to the spot that was mowed down.**

**"Has cooper been here?"**

**"No... Everyone knows its here but only Luke knows it's my spot I've never brought anyone here." she got a blanket out of the back seat. And spread it out in front of the tree.**

**"I feel special."**

**"You Should. Come set with me."**

**He sat down next to her and looked up. "God there is so many stars... I thought Hawaii nights where pretty... but this."**

**"Is different." Anna finished for him.**

**"Yeah..."**

**"What are you staring at Chapman?"**

**"You put the stars to shame."**

**"Uh huh... sure but that's a good line."**

**"Will anyone see us out here?"**

**"No we're on the edge of the property."**

**"Good"**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"I'll show you."**

**He leaned over and kissed her soft and gentle almost as if he'd never done it before. That quickly changed in to something more passionate. They kissed for along time before doing anything else. When he lifts her shirt she was bare and seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. He brushed his thumb across her nipple then replaced it with his mouth and did the same to the other breast. sHe removed the band from his hair and pulled his mouth back up there hers by tugging his hair. He kissed her necked and nipped his way long her collarbone and shoulders. When he broke one of the kisses she removed his shirt. He toyed the button on her jeans and she whimpered lightly **

**"Please do somethin." he laughed a little **

**"What?" **

**"You're accent gets thicker when you're turned on."**

**He nudged her get her to lie back he removed her jeans.**

**"Hmmm"**

**"Hmmm, what?"**

**"you were wearing these jeans the day I met you." he started at her ankle and kissed his way up to her thigh and paused briefly before kissing her there then kissed the opposite thigh. Then used his mouth on her. Hearing her sharp intake of breath when his tongue touched her clit turned him on. He watched her as he continued what he was doing hear head thrashed from side to side causing a perfectly curled lock of hair to fall across her brow. Her hands clawed into the blanket and she was biting her bottom lip to hold back. He stopped "No hear you to this far." just before she came he stopped. "You're mean" she said. "I'll make up for it." he replied. He stood and removed his pants. He went to lay himself on top of her and she rolled over to straddle him. She put him inside her and gave satisfied sigh. She was moving slowly and looked down him looked him straight in the eye and said "I love you" it was almost as if she could read his emotions from earlier and was struck in silence by the power of that moment and knew he'd never loved her more but couldn't say it. He changed the pace and drove into her hard and fast a few more times they both cried out a came together. Later his fingertips would leave bruises on her hips. "I love you too." he said out of breath. She rolled off him and laid next to him and looked up at the stars and knew she would never see a starlit Texas night quite the same again.**


	6. 19, 20

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**19**

**Anna packed her saddle bag and adjusted the cinch on her saddle. **

**"Okay, mom I think we've got everything." She said turning around to look at her mother.**

**"Are you sure the boys are okay with you?"**

**"Yes, now get on your horse and go! Have fun and please be careful."**

**She swung herself into the saddle and waited for everyone. She ran her hand down the golden palomino's mane. **

**"Wind Dancer you ready girl?" the horse moved restlessly beneath her. "Excited huh!" Anna looked up when she heard the front door open. She let out a long low whistle. "Lookin' good Chapman a little skinny but I promise my cooking is gonna get better! Who I do owe your cute little wrangler butt to? Cause I know you didn't just do this for the hell of it."**

**"Laura made me but I think my package is slowly being squeezed life less. She says it'll make riding more comfortable." He stepped closer to her looking up at her. "It will." She said with a smile. She was wearing a white ribbed tank top a pair of faded out skin tight jeans a straw cowboy hat with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The sunlight seeped trough leaving little pinpoints of light dotting her face. Leland knew it was one of those pictures he would see flash before him on the day he died.**

**"Lookin' pretty Princess."**

**"Thank you... you know its okay if you wanna bail its dirty and dusty it stinks, we eat crap food, we bathe in the creek and pee on bushes which I abhor by the way. Anyways, it's not exactly a germaphobe's dream come true."**

**"No, I'll go I wanna see why you guys have so much fun doing this."**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**"You're on Buttercup, up next to daddy in the front. The little white mare that's yours."**

**"You put me on a girly horse?"**

**"Yes she's gentle and you're a novice." Just then everyone came out.**

**"Okay everyone! Daddy I put you on Squire next to Lee. Luke you're on Diablo." "Why does he get Diablo?" Thirteen year old Caleb asked. "I don't want you to die that's why now shut up and let me finish. Dad gave me the horse assignments so there."**

**"Power hungry bitch." Laura replied.**

**"damn, straight and you know you love me."**

**"Laura your on smoke rings...and Cale you're on strawberry." **

**"I asked Coop to come since Trainor got sick last minute..." her father said.**

**"Daddy can't we bring another hand?"**

**"No I let them off since they did the Branding and castrating we've just got a skeleton crew."**

**"Alright fine he can take Geronimo... but he better hurry up."**

**"I seriously doubt it'll take him that long since his ranch borders ours." Luke replied turning to look at her from his mount.**

**"Okay I'm here." Cooper said sprint up to them**

**"Mount up and let's dig out."**

**"Dig out...?" Cooper inquired of the new term she had just used.**

**Leland just smiled.**

**Noon that day**

**They had been riding since dawn had decided to stop let their cattle graze and let the hottest part of the day pass before moving forward. They swam in the creek. Anna was standing thigh high in the water and was splashing Laura as she swam around her. Anna said "I Love you" Splash "so very much" splash "you're the best sister in the world." splash the lat splash hit Laura square in the face. "That's it you evil pig from hell you are going down."**

**"Whatever Cradle Robber." Laura lunged at her Anna faked and went left.**

**"Have they always been like this?" Leland asked Callum who was laughing as he set down on the bank next him.**

**"No this is a vast improvement. Before they actually hated each other now they just play like they do."**

**"That's what Anna said but I could never figure out why."**

**"I pitted them against each other a lot... I regret that and Laura liked Coop to begin with so that didn't help."**

**"Oh... didn't know that!"**

**"Its not something Anna likes to talk about."**

**"I think them being in Hawaii together has helped she and Grace don't depend on each other as much anymore...and as much as it scares I think your good for her."**

**"Why do I scare you?"**

**"Well you're not exactly what my daughter usually brings home. She has for as long as I can remember been attracted to fixer uppers and I'm just wondering what needs fixing in you?"**

**"I hope nothing but I appreciate your honesty."**

**"I wouldn't have let her marry you if I didn't like you." he said slapping him friendly on the back.**

**"Hey Babe!" Anna called**

**"Yeah."**

**"I need help I'm being double teamed." he turned to see Luke and Laura trying to take her down. Caleb swung on a rope released and landed in front of them. "Be careful it's shallow." Callum shouted. They got Anna under water. She popped up "daddy the Gemini twins are trying to drown me!"**

**"Anna where do I change?"**

**"Behind the bush like everybody else city boy!" Cooper swam underneath her and pinched her butt casing her to Sequel**

**He popped up**

**"Don't make me make my Husband beat you up."**

**"Yeah yeah you're all talk Annie." Leland swam up to her and grabbed her round the waist and carried her to the deeper end of the creek.**

**"Just what do you think your doing?"**

**"Getting a little alone time with my wife." He turned her around his arms so he could see her face. Callum cannonballed in Anna laughed. "He tells Cale to be careful then he does that!"**

**"Hey"**

**"Yeah" she said turning her attention back to Leland.**

**He traced the polka dot pattern on her breast with his fingertip.**

**I love this swimsuit it makes you look all innocent but I was having some totally not innocent thoughts about you up there on the bank."**

**"Yeah"**

**"Yeah ever done it in here?"**

**"Nope just skinny dipped... follow me!"**

**They came to a curve in the creek with high weeds and Catskills surrounding it. "Can you see them?" "No" "Then they can't see us." She jumped on him kissing him passionately. Her hands where in his hair and she kissed him again nipped his lip pulled slightly and watched it snap back. **

**"I've wanted to do that all day."**

**"Really"**

**"Yeah maybe it has to do with the wranglers." he laughed.**

**"I've wanted to do this all day. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear.**

**"Oh... the ear you better have something to back that up." She said as she untied his board shorts.**

**"Don't worry I do." he moved her bottoms aside and entered her causing her back up against a low bank. He kissed her swallowing her moans and sighs. "You better be quite I hear your dad has an affinity for be be guns." he said against her lips She giggled. Soon she was meeting him thrust for thrust. when they finished they were both out of breath. "where are you guys we gotta go" they heard Luke yell.**

**the 2nd day**

**Anna was riding ahead of Leland on the left side. He was in the back talking to Luke when Anna was thrown off wind dancer went flying clear of the cattle and landed on her back her head hit a rock firmly. "ANNA!" Leland screamed. "Baby!" Cooper was screaming over and over He vaguely heard everyone else scream also. everyone but Cale and Laura rode toward her. they were frozen in there saddles.**

**Cooper reached first he was closest to her. He was kneeling next her unconscious body when Leland reached her.**

**"Come on baby wake up!" cooper said**

**Leland dismounted and knelt to her he took her hand and felt for a pulse. "She's got a pulse but it feels light. Call 911!**

**"No one move her Callum ordered.**

**"Come on princess stick with me we've come to far for you to bail now." Leland said silently praying. **

**20**

**Anna woke up in the ambulance.**

**"Where am I?"**

**"On the way to the hospital." the paramedic replied.**

**"Where's my husband?"**

**"Right behind us."**

**"Do you remember what happened?" the paramedic asked.**

**"No"**

**At the hospital**

**The paramedic was rambling off facts to the doctor "vitals were thready at the scene but returned to normal later blood pressure is currently 110/80 Loss of consciousness lasting about 15 minutes has no memory recall of the event and was able to move arms and legs upon regaining consciousness."**

**Anna heard Leland screaming "let me see my wife now." **

**"You might want to let him in here if you want to keep your hospital intact."**

**"Send him in." **

**Leland entered the room carefully. **

**"Hi" Anna said**

**"Hey you ok?"**

**"My head hurts and I'm really sore...but I'm okay."**

**The doctor interrupted them "I'm Dr. Nichols. I'm going to examine Anna but you can stay."**

**"I feel nauseous."**

**The doctor handed her a basin.**

**Later **

**"Well it looks like you have a concussion...but I want to get aback x-ray to be safe since that's how you fell."**

**"Everything looks good you'll be sore few days...But put ice on the swollen area and take ibuprofen. Come back if your symptoms persist or worsen. You may go home."**

**The two days later at home.**

**Leland found Anna upstairs taking a bath in old claw foot tub. She had her eyes closed when he leaned against the open door way.**

**"My daddy finds you up here and weather we want kids are not won't be an option cause He'll shoot your balls off." Leland cringed. **

**"Why'd you have the door open always?" **

**"Mama made me in case I needed anything ...I think I scared her this time." He walked over to help her out of the tub.**

**"Scared me too" He caught a glimpse of her completely bruised back.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."**

**"damn baby your back." he touched her gingerly.**

**"Yeah I know kinda comes with the territory when you get thrown no biggie."**

**"Are you sure you want to attend the rodeo?"**

**"Yeah I'm entered in two events plus as much as I hate it Caleb entered in steer riding can't miss it."**

**"Why do you guys do this anyways its not like you need the money."**

**"All the big ranches give their winning to charity."**

**"Now I have to go help dad train the cutting horses! It was my job when I lived here!"**

**"Miss it?" He asked as he watched her dry off.**

**"Yeah I'm good at it!"**

**Out side Leland stood on the fence and watched her work. She held the reins lightly in her hand the other resting on the saddle horn and she guided the horse with her legs trying force a calf in to the corner of the pin.**

**"Hi Uncle Leland" Sara Jane said climbing up next to him.**

**"Hi Sara"**

**"I wanna do that like Aunt Annie."**

**"Really"**

**"Yeah Ima be just like 'er. We do that to cut the cow from the herb."**

**"Yeah I figured."**

**"Come on I got something to show you."**

**"Okay" he followed her for a while. Before they came to a stop in front of a bull pen she peered through the space in the fence posts. "This Is Caleb's Shadow... he's a riding but it might as well be Caleb's pet it likes him but nobody else."**

**"Sara Jane Carter I told you to stay away from there?" Ellie said "I was Just showing uncle Leland I wasn't gonna touch him."**

**"Come on Sara we'll go play somewhere else!" Cobie said running up.**

**"She must be a handful." Leland said to ellie as she approached.**

**"She is... alot like Anna was actually."**

**"You miss having her around here."**

**Yeah but you make her happy happier than I've seen in along time...so its fine just be careful not to get to jealous...its hard letting go of someone you've loved literally your whole life... they're still trying to figure out this friendship thing...just remember she chose you!"**

**At the rodeo**

**"Dad can I enter into the steer riding completion?" Dakota asked**

**"Sure."**

**"What No!" interrupted?**

**"It's safe enough for Caleb its Safe enough for Kota!" Leland said.**

**"Uh uh No not my kid!"**

**"Please Mama Annie Please."**

**"Yeah please mama please." Leland mimicked.**

**"Fine He bleeds your explaining to Maui!"**

**"I'll be fine Momma!" Dakota said confidently.**

**Dakota and Caleb's event was first.**

**Caleb went first and made the eight second buzzer.**

**She held her breath and closed her eyes when Dakota name was called. "Close your eyes and you'll miss it honey." Leland said "fine." She opened her eyes watched him last all of about 2 seconds. He got up waved to Anna and Leland before leaving the ring."**

**He came into the stands with them that's ok you'll get 'em next time Anna said. **

**"Next time?" **

**"Yeah we'll be back next year."**

**When the team roping came up Leland watched closely.**

**The steer was let out ahead of them they took off he watched the graceful way her body moved as she worked the rope. She released the rope catching the steers head pulling taut and moving into position for Coop to Heel.**

**In the barrel racing she took first. Pissing Laura off.**

**Later**

**"To the diamond armadillo." Anna said. They pulled up to a little dive. When they walked in to the dimly lit bar Leland didn't expect to be walking into a slightly run down honky tonk with saw dust and peanuts shells on the hard wood floor. "They let Coop play here?" Leland asked. **

**"Yeah he's a hometown legend plus our friend's dad owns it. Anna grabbed a table by the front and went to order a beer from corrie passing Coop on the way. "Hey can't believe we took second did you see your mom she a trip?" "Yeah I know." "Anyways good luck I'm gonna go get beer but ill be sure to use my groupie girl scream for you!" "Please don't its scary!" he cringed. She laughed. "Later" "Later"**

**Leland watched her stop and talk to coop she ran her hand through her hair Leland recognized the nervous habit then she talked at length with the girl tending bar he assumed that was corrie.**

**She sat down passed him his beer and propped her feet up on the table. "Don't worry I'll go easy since I'm concussed." she finished for him.**

**When coop took a break between sets they played the jukebox. He walked up to her. "I'm gonna walk my mom to her car but I'll be right back so save me a dance cause I don't think rapunzel here can two-step."**

**"Hey! Be nice."**

**"I am nice."**

**"Yeah right! Kiss your mom for me!"**

**"Finn's here so I'm sure he'll be by to pester you!"**

**As cooper walked away a short muscular blonde guy walked up "Well if it isn't Easy Annie."**

**"Well if it isn't multiple felonies Finn."**

**He picked her up and spun her around.**

**"Miss Me?" Finn asked.**

**"Like a case of crabs!"**

**"Oh I'm hurt."**

**"Yeah yeah whatever put me down." he put her down **

**"Oh who's the guy who looks like he wants to punch me for touching his P.O.A.?"**

**"My husband Leland."**

**"Leland this is Finn Baldwin Coop's best friend."**

**"You might wanna go bug Laura since she's here Finny"**

**"Laura's here?"**

**"Umm humm she's got a boyfriend though so watch your step."**

**"She just hasn't had a taste of the finnster yet."**

**"I just threw up in my mouth a little ewww... go away already." he laughed kissed her forehead and darted off to find Laura.**

**"Get the feeling that was mean thing you just did sicking him on Laura like that." Leland said.**

**"It was but she can handle herself."**

**Cooper walked up.**

**"May I dance with your wife? I promise to return her in one piece."**

**"Sure." he said trying to show he trusted her. Cooper grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.**

**They call me the fireman**

**That's my name**

**Makin my rounds all over town**

**Puttin out old flames**

**"There pretty good. Hi I'm Corrie, Annie's best friend." a blonde curvy girl said sitting next to him. "Leland." he watched as he spun her around causing the frilly white skirt she was wearing to flare out.**

**Well everybodyd like to have what Ive got**

**I can cool em down while theyre smolderin hot**

**Im the fireman**

**Thats my name**

**he watched as they danced around the floor**

**Last night they had a bad one a mile or two down the road**

**Well my buddy walked out and left this woman burnin out of control**

**Well I was down there in bout an hour or so**

**With a little mouth to mouth she was ready to go**

**Im the fireman thats my name.**

**Cooper whispered something in her ear she laughed cooper dipped her he was instantly jealous.**

**They call me the fireman**

**Thats my name**

**Makin my rounds all over town puttin out all flames**

**Well everybodyd like to have what Ive got**

**I can cool em down while theyre smolderin hot**

**Im the fireman thats my name...burn em up**

**Ive got fire-engine red t-bird automobile**

**In a minute or less I can be dressed fit to kill**

**I work twenty-four on and twenty-four off**

**When they get too hot, they just give me a call**

**Im the fireman, thats my name**

**he turned her multiple time across the the floorand he picked up and flipped her up giving everyone a good view of her legs and he was grateful she was wearing underwear.**

**They call me the fireman, thats my name**

**Makin my rounds all over town puttin out old flames**

**Well everybodyd like to have what Ive got**

**I can cool em down while theyre smolderin hot**

**Im the fireman, thats my name**

**They call me the fireman**

**Thats my name. **

**"Okay i'm tired I need a break." She said sitting Leland's Lap when she got back.**

**"Show Off." Corrie said.**

**"Jealous?"**

**"Whatever!"**

**Leland was pouting "Come on I'll teach you." Anna said pulling him to his feet.**

**She's her Momma's baby, she's her Daddy's pride an' joy.**

**They've kept her under wraps, she ain't been hangin' out,**

**With any ugly I can boy.**

**Hardly ever been kissed, twenty years of innocence,**

**Just what I'm lookin' for.**

**I wanna be the man that's holdin' her hand,**

**When she can't hold it back any more.**

**she showed him the steps.**

**" don't wanna step on your feet"**

**"Don't worry im tough."**

**Good little girls make some mighty wild women,**

**Been savin' it up since the very beginnin':**

**When they fall in love, they wanna take it to the limit.**

**Good little girls make some mighty wild women.**

**Well, she's never been to Vegas or danced in a honky-tonk.**

**No trail of broken hearts although she looks the part:**

**That ain' the kind of life she wants.**

**She's waitin' for a gold ring, before she tries her wings;**

**That's what I'm waitin' for.**

**I wanna be the man that's holdin' her hand,**

**When she can't hold it back any more. **

**"don't look at you feet look at me."**

**Savin' it up since the very beginnin':**

**When they fall in love, they wanna take it to the limit.**

**Good little girls make some mighty wild women.**

**Good little girls make some mighty wild women.**

**Good little girls**

**"Not bad for a first try pretty light on your feet chapman."**

**"Thank you ! but Corrie right your a show off!"**

**"and you know you love me for it."**

**later**

**Cooper picked his acoustic guitar for the last song. "Dance with the one you love its the last song fot the night."**

**"Wanna dance Princess?"**

**"yeah"**

**I blew out all my plans**

**The world fell in my hands**

**The day that I began**

**Trying to love you**

**The secrets I have kept**

**The nights I haven't slept**

**I've laughed until I've wept**

**Trying to love you**

**Leland held her close Anna was able to forget everything that had been happening. they contiued to sway to the music with out saying anything.**

**Trying to love you...No one's come as close or gone so far**

**Trying to love you...I've lost and found myself in who you are**

**Trying to love you...So easy and so hard, trying to love you**

**I've watched myself get stuck**

**Squandered all my luck**

**But I cannot give up**

**Trying to love you**

**Trying to love you...It broke my heart, it's chipped away my pride**

**Trying to love you...Everytime I'd see that faultline slide**

**Trying to love you...I've crossed the great divide trying to love you**

**instrumental**

**Trying to love you...I've screamed your name, I've slammed a thousand doors**

**Trying to love you...I've worn a million miles across the floor**

**Trying to love you...Still I could not ignore trying to love you**

**It's pulled the best from me**

**For all the world to see**

**And I will always be**

**Trying to love you**

**walking to the parking lot Anna said "tonight was nice thank you for understand about coop earlier, it mean't alot to me!"**

**" No problem." he stopped and kissed her. "Now, where'd you learn that little flippy move?"**

**"It just comes natural." she said jokingly. **


	7. 21, 22, 23

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Anna came downstairs to find her family setting around the dining room table.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm being deployed." Luke replied**

**"When?"**

**"Two Weeks." the only thing keeping Anna on an even keel was Leland holding her hand. Somehow telling her without saying a word it would be okay. "Alright the girls and I are going to stay and see you off." She replied calmly.**

**Two weeks later.**

**Luke tightly hugged their mother first. When he released her she brushed imaginary lint from his fatigues as if touching him would keep him safe that much longer. She kissed his cheeks and said she loved then stepped back knowing if she didn't do then she'd never be able to.**

**Then came Callum who shook his hand and then pulled him to a hug wordlessly. The tears in his eyes when he told Luke he was proud of him was almost Anna's undoing.**

**Anna was next. He picked her up in hug. **

**"I love you." She whispered in to his neck.**

**"Love you too Dutch." the use of her nickname caused her to choke back a sob. "Hey now do that. Be good okay don't get into trouble while I'm gone."**

**"I won't ... Come back okay."**

**"I will." he put her down.**

**Callum grabbed Anna's and squeezed tightly.**

**Laura and Luke bond had always been an odd one being twins and all.**

**They were joking around before Laura started to cry. He hugged her kissed her cheek but didn't say a word sometimes they didn't need them.**

**He high fived Caleb and said "see ya kid." "See ya."**

**He hugged Grace and said "Take care of Anna." she nodded teary eyed.**

**He pulled Tori and Sara Jane aside for a private goodbye then picked up his things and walked toward the helicopter. He looked over his shoulder and winked at them which caused Anna to dissolve into tears.**

**A week later **

**Honolulu airport.**

**"Okay it won't be that bad we'll see each other in a month." Anna said **

**"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself princess."**

**"So what maybe I am...we haven't a part like this before so sue me for being emotional. He laughed and wiped a tear from her cheek.**

**"I'm not the one wearing his sunglasses ...so the cameras won't see him cry." She lifted his sunglasses to see his eyes. "I love you."**

**"Love you too Princess." he pulled her to him and kissed her holding her tightly. He released her as her flight was called. "Flight 258 A American airlines to Los Angelas Now boarding."**

**She Walked to toward her Plane. "I'm leaving on Jet plane." she sang loudly.**

**"Cheese ball." Leland called to her.**

**She looked over her shoulder and said "you know you love me!"**

**"I do" He watched her till he could no longer see her**

**Two days Later Chateau Marmont.**

**There was a knock on Anna's door. She opened it to see Coop standing before her. "Hey Baby!" Hey and you gotta quit calling me that I'm married. What do you need?"**

**"A date...for my record release party."**

**"Okay...One more time Coop I'm married."**

**"Please you're going anyway and you know that party will be full of triggers for me...Just call Leland explain I'm sure he'll understand..."**

**"Okay... Fine..." She picked up her Cell and dialed.**

**"Hey Princess Howzit?"**

**"Good... I have a favor to ask... you know how I was going to Coop's album party...Well Coop needs a date... stop laughing... he needs me to be his wing man kind of and make sure all his dealer friends leave him alone... "**

**"He is going to have to deal on his own at some point Honey..."**

**"Yeah... I now that but I'm going anyways so I as just going to stick close to him is all and I wanted to check with you first."**

**"Fine"**

**"Thank you...I love you..."**

**"I love you too... Miss Me?"**

**"Always"**

**"So what are you going to this thing tonight?"**

**"This little red valentino dress I bought. Why you gonna think dirty thoughts about me in?" **

**"Maybe...listen Hon... I gotta go we're headed out for a bounty."**

**"Kay be careful call me when you get him. I love you!"**

**"I will... love you too bye"**

**"Bye."**

**She hung up Cooper flopped down on a couch.**

**"What are you still doing here?"**

**"I'm bored...you really are in love huh?"**

**"Yep."**

**"It looks good on you."**

**"Thanks... wanna watch a movie?"**

**"Sure." she layed down on the couch opposite him.**

**At the party on the press line.**

**They been asked forty thousand times if they were back together. Each time Anna said they same thing **

**"We are just friends."**

**They posed for tons of photos together and a part when a photographer they new personally said "Give me something I can use!"**

**Before she knew what was happening Cooper kissed her on the mouth! She was livid. "I am no longer yours what part of that don't you get?" she said under her breath.**

**Later that night Anna was going to call and explain before the kiss hit the presses but she decided to wait till morning. She could remember the time difference at the moment and she didn't want to wake anyone.**

**The next day there they were on the cover of US and it was lying on Leland's desk when he came in.**

**Anna called him but got no answer.**

**"Leland look how shocked she looks He probably just did it." Lyssa said.**

**"Yeah there's no way that she would ever..." Duane Lee said.**

**"Pick up son... that's the sixth time she called." Duane said.**

**"What do you want?" he said answering the phone.**

**"I take it you saw it then. Its not what you think. He just did it caught me completely off guard...it didn't mean anything I didn't even feel anything."**

**"Okay Lets say I buy that why'd you let me see it in a magazine?"**

**"I was calling you today to explain it usually takes two or three days for that stuff to hit the presses."**

**"Please believe me... I got into it with him about it.**

**"I believe you... don't cry...baby its fine but Cooper and I Are going to have a talk."**

**"Okay...I love you!"**

**"Love you too have fun today!"**

**"I will bye."**

**"Bye Princess" he hung up**

**"See was that so bad?" Beth asked.**

**"No but I have two things to do today...who wants to go to borders with me her book hit stores today. **

**"I'll go I can't wait to read it "Love in Chains." sounds dirty." Lyssa said.**

**Later that night Anna found a bag of Hershey kisses on her pillow.**

**The post it note attached read "In hopes that Coop keeps his lips off you! Maybe this will get you through till I see you! Love Lee."**

**She laughed and called Him. "Hi Chapman If I can't have the real thing I'll settle for chocolate." **

**22**

**A week later Phoenix Arizona**

**Anna made her way sleepily to the door." This had better be good." she said to however was pounding on her door at six a.m.**

**She opened the door "Hi Marcy what?" **

**"Here she said shoving a newspaper at her." Right there." she said point to the bestseller list 1. Anna Carter-"love in Chains."**

**It took a minute to sink in then she screamed. "Oh my god." another scream "I've gotta call Leland and Momma and..."She jumped up and down. Cooper came out of his adjoining room. "What's all the ruckus Baby?" I... I...here look!" "Woohoo!" he said loudly "You did it Baby all on your own!" He picked her up and spun her around in hug and kissed both her cheeks. "I say we go celebrate with a victory breakfast." he said "okay I gotta call Lee and mom first." he put her down. She danced around as she dialed the number.**

**"What are you doing?" cooper asked**

**"My victory dance!" she hip bumped him as she listened to the phone ring.**

**Finally it picked up **

**"Hey guess what?"**

**"What are you doing calling this early are you high?"**

**"No I have news!"**

**"Mkay"she said sleepily**

**"I'm a new York times best seller!" she said in singsong voice. "Number one in fact."**

**"Really!" he said perking up**

**"Uh Huh! I bring it home and show you!"**

**"That's great princess if I don't sound excited don't take it personally…I'm just tired had a long bounty last night!"**

**"Sorry baby forgot about the time difference!"**

**"Its okay you're excited so what will you be doing to **

**Celebrate?"**

**"Well Coop Marcy and I are going to have breakfast then the girls are flying in tomorrow...Grace and Justin aren't doing so good now that she's back in L.A. so Laura Corrie and I are taking her out... get her mind off things."**

**"Kay have fun call me tonight."**

**"I will love you bye."**

**"Love you too bye."**

**"Sweet dreams."**

**"Thanks Bye."**

**"Bye Babe."**

**The next night**

**Anna sort of stumbled to her door and was too drunk to make the key work so walked across the hall to ask coop for help. She knocked and waited.**

**He came to the door in boxers and a white t-shirt.**

**"I'm too drunk to make my key work."**

**"Where are the three stooges?"**

**"Grace is drunk dialing Justin."**

**"Laura said something about phone sex with tucker...ewwwwww"**

**"And I put corrie to bed...amazingly I was the most sober one... oh on a side note I think Finn and Corrie are screwing."**

**"Uh huh...no way..."**

**She slid down the door frame she was using for support.**

**"Let's get you to bed...my pretty little lush..."**

**"I'm not a lush."**

**"It was a joke baby." He stood her up and walked her to her door following her in. He was just going to put her to bed and leave he told himself.**

**"Why you being so nice coop?"**

**"You've done it for me. Said looking up to see her topless. "Crap I put Lee's shirt in the wash." she said slurring her words.**

**He stared knowing if he didn't do something quick he was bound to touch her.**

**"What you've seen me naked plenty...topless should be nothing." she said trying to ember which drawer her night shirts were in. all of the sudden Cooper pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. "Wear mine." **

**"Kay thanks" she slid the shirt on.**

**Anna thought for a moment look at him all ripped that she'd probably always be attracted to him. She started to wobble while taking off her heels. He moved to steady her. She steadied herself on him while she slid out of her jeans when she was standing again his tattoo of her name caught her eye. She ran her fingertips across it "Do you regret that?" he inhaled sharply as she touched him again "No" "sorry." she said realizing what she done.**

**"No problem." he help her into bed put bottled water next her and a trash can by the bed.**

**"Thank you Cooper." she leaned up and kissed his check as he turned out the lamp.**

**"You're welcome Baby."**

**He left not noticing the photographer hiding who snapped his picture exiting Anna room shirtless.**

**Anna didn't notice the photographer hiding behind a plant as she tipped the bell boy who brought her breakfast. She was still wearing Cooper's shirt.**

**A week later it was emblazed across every tabloid rag that the cattle princess was having an affair with the rock-star first love. Leland wasn't taking her calls. **

**23**

**Leland went into a local bar to drown his sorrows. He sat for a while drinking his Jack when Casey walked in.**

**She sat down next to him. **

**"Hi I'm Casey!" **

**"I know who you are."**

**"So you also know the people we love are finding comfort in each other."**

**"Your point being?"**

**"Who better to use to get even?"**

**"Not interested." **

**"Okay how bout a drinking buddy then?'**

**"Fine"**

**Leland steadily got drunker.**

**"Wanna dance?"**

**"Nah I don't dance."**

**"Sure you do if Anna's allowed to dance with Cooper you can dance with me."**

**"Okay just one though." **

**The dance started out innocent but turned sexual as she grinded against him. She kissed him. He kissed her back before he'd realized what he'd done...**

**Later Leland woke to reach for who he thought was Anna but came face to face with Casey. Slowly he realized he was naked.**

**"We didn't did we?" he pleaded.**

**"We did twice."**

**"shit." he ran his hands down his face.**

**A week later **

**"shit man just call her damn it." Duane Lee said**

**"It's not what you think I know for a fact." Tucker **

**Said. **

**"Her publishing company is throwing her a big birthday party. You should go...surprise her...come on she misses you and its making my life hell seeing you guys like this so stop please." Laura said.**

**"Fine I'll go." Laura squealed and jumped up and hugged him. "Everything will be fine you'll see." Laura left.**

**"Alright what's up with you I know it's something more than just Anna." Duane Lee said.**

**"I slept with Casey."**

**"You what?" Duane Lee said**

**"You slept with Casey ... skanky Casey." tucker said exasperated.**

**"I need to tell her I guess."**

**"No you can't...first Cooper now you it'll be ugly. It will just hurt her...so I would just keep my mouth shut if I were you." tucker replied.**

**"You guys do know Casey and Anna were friends before Coop... She's always wanted what Anna had guess you were no different." Laura said.**

**"shit! How long have you been standing there?"**

**"Long enough to know your going to feel like ass ... when she finally gets the chance to explain what happened."**

**At the party**

**Leland saw Cooper but not Anna. "Hey man where is my wife?'"**

**"Down stairs already...God I hate wearing monkey suits."**

**"Good" he repeiled quietly. When the elevator doors opened Leland shoved cooper in waited for the doors to close.**

**He held him by his suit lapels.**

**"Now lets get one thing straight... you look at my wife, touch my wife, even so much as breathe on my wife in a way that I find displeasing I'll fuck that pretty face of yours up so bad even your own mother won't recognize you. Was that clear enough for you! Her last name is Chapman not Devlin."He released him and pressed the button to the floor they needed.**

**Leland watched Anna for along time keeping out of sight working up the nerve to approach her. She was wearing a sleeveless midnight blue dress that kept basically her whole front covered but there was a rather large diamond cut out in the back. The skirt was full but short stopping just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a curly pony tail tied with black velvet ribbon to match her heels. Her eyes were done smoky but her lips looked bare. He wondered if she did that just to drive him crazy... then realized she didn't know he was here. Everyone had lied for him saying he was on a bounty. She was currently posing with cooper for a photo. His hand on her lower back he was caressing his thumb back and forth over one small area. She didn't even realize he was doing it. Leland realized he was doing it just to taunt him. **

**"Go dance with my sister before I have to hurt you!" Leland decided it was now or never. He made his way over to her tapping her on the shoulder. She turned her face lit up. **

**"Baby I thought..."**

**"I wanted to surprise you."**

**"I'm surprised... we need to talk... I can explain..."**

**"We'll talk later dance with me first." the song began and Leland knew the song choice was Laura's doing. He led her to the floor making sure to give cooper a fuck you look along the way.**

**He held her close his hand on her back reclaiming the spot cooper thought he'd had the right to touch. He held her hand in his.**

**Well I'm sitting here all alone wondering how you are. And the thoughts of you spin round my head, like wheels on a car. **

**And I wish you were beside me dreaming up at the stars. **

**Well the times we had together, well they just blew me away. **

**And I think about your soft green eyes, every single day. **

**How my plans for us just seemed to fall, fade into gray. **

**He kissed her temple and glanced down at the ring on left hand realized he could never tell her what he'd done. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tightened his grasp on her.**

**"What's wrong babe?"**

**"Nothing." he smiled at her for good measure.**

**They continued to dance.**

**I guess I didn't see it coming. **

**How could I have been so blind? And as I cry myself to sleep.**

**I wonder do I ever cross your mind. **

**So won't you smile for me my Texas angel? **

**It'll be all right. **

**You just lay your head beside me, dream of me tonight. And I promise Ill watch over you till the morning light.**

**Well I'm heading back to the west coast, looking for my soul. **

**Trying to mend the pieces, of shattered years before. And the ocean takes my pain away, as it comes rolling into shore. **

**So if you see me walking down the street. Baby don't turn away. **

**I just want to see your smiling face, looking my way. And I never want to see you go, see you go away.**

**Won't you smile for me my Texas angel? **

**It'll be all right. You just lay your head beside me, baby just hold me tight. And I promise Ill watch over you till the morning light. **

**"I love that song!"**

**"Do you I didn't know that!" He replied.**

**"I have your present in my room!"**

**"Are trying to tell me something?"**

**"Maybe." **

**"Let's get out of here."**

**In the elevator**

**"Listen I can explain those pictures." he went to speak "Please don't say anything till I'm done."**

**" I got drunk and cooper put me to bed I sorta kinda got half naked in front him I forgot where my night shirts were...and I had spilled something your shirt that I usually sleep in... so to keep from touching me he gave me his! That's it no sex I was faithful. Although I kissed his cheek and may have touched his tattoo I can't remember."**

**"From now on when you're drunk...ask anyone but cooper for help."**

**`"Deal"**

**"Now something I've been waiting to do all night."**

**He backed her against the elevator wall.**

**"Yeah what's that?"**

**"this." he kissed her firmly forcing his tongue into her mouth aggressively. Posseively exploring any part of her could. He placed his hand above her head touching something cool. He broke the kiss and looked up. "Babe did press the up button." "Yeah why" because we are in a glass elevator. Everyone can see us." She began laughing. "You find this funny?" "Yes I do." she turned and waved to the partygoers below. "She can't stop laughing and he's mortified." Duane Lee. Said to Duane "typical" he replied waving back at her smiling. As the elevator doors opened he kissed her again. "Hmm, I was right!" he said between kisses "about?'" No lipstick." "Which way is the room?" "The one on the end."**

**She tried to concentrate on opening the door but was kissing the back of her neck distracting her.**

**"You don't stop that I may just do you right here in the hall." he laughed continuing what he was doing.**

**"Got it."**

**"Can you unzip me please?"**

**Where's the zipper?"**

**At the bottom." she said easing the dress off her shoulders. hHe undid the zippers and she slid out of the dress wearing nothing but heels and black lace boy cut panties. Her hair still up her looked innocent in very dirty way. He walked toward her like animal stalking prey. Be fore she knew it he backed her against the wall. He reached down and ripped the underwear away from her body. "Hey I liked those...now it's my turn." she undressed him slowly teasing him as she went. When he was bare before her he took over again. He grabbed one leg and entered her hard. "Oh god." she tossed her head back. As he stroked into her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around him trying to keep him in. As she moved up and down the wall the wall scrapping her back turned her on. tHey we're both close to coming. "Open your eyes." he said. "I want to see you come. He exploded into her.**

**Later he watched he sleeps and realized he couldn't stay with her. It was more than just coop it was the fact that in a single drunken second he became the person he swore he'd never be.**

**He kissed her cheek. sShe moved slightly. He kissed her back and lingered there. "Already?" only if you want to." "Oh I want to." she was lying on her stomach and went to turn over. "No stay." he moved her to be on all fours. "Don't look so scared you'll like It." he grabbed her hips and entered her slowly. He went really slow taking his time. She moaned but it was muffled by her pillow. "Move please." she begged. He moved the pillow. "I want to hear you." with each stroke she got a little louder. fFinally crying out as she came. She didn't feel the tear drops that fell on her back. He came then and flopped down beside her "god that was…wow!" Anna said.**

**"I love you princess...just know that okay." **

**"I love you too what's wrong... you're scaring me."**

**"Nothing baby go to sleep."**

**The next morning Anna woke to see him gone her present laying next to her. She wrapped it was a first edition copy of Leaves of grass by Walt Whitman inside was a post it note it said **

**"I'm sorry I love you but I can't." Anna dissolved into body wracking sobs drawing the girls from their rooms. "It's over." Anna said.**


	8. 24, 25, 26,

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**24**

**Three days later **

**Anna cried until she didn't think she had any tears left to cry. She got up took a shower a dialed Leland's number it rang and rang finally voice mail picked up. She left this message. "Listen talk to me please I deserve some explanation...I mean I know the whole with Cooper was bad but come on this is a little drastic at least tell me what I did that was so wrong you can't be with me anymore." Her voice broke on the last part though she willed herself not to cry "I love you Bye."**

**Finally a few hours later he called.**

**"Hey" he sounded tired and sad.**

**"Hey"**

**"Its nothing you did ok I just can't anymore."**

**"You can't... What's that supposed to mean why can't you?"**

**"You are gone all the time...and no matter how hard you try you always end up in cooper's arms!"**

**"That's not fair... You told me to follow my dreams and that you wanted me to be successful and as for cooper... I married you not him! Were you lying to me when you said all those things? The tour will be over soon I can come home then... no cooper no rest of the world just us."**

**"No"**

**"No..."**

**"I think we rushed into things"**

**She laughed derisively. "Funny you didn't think so when you stood on that street corner and asked me to be your wife or last night when you had no problem fucking me seven ways from Sunday."**

**"So you don't love me any more is that it... you finally got tired of the little rich girl is that it?"**

**"No..."**

**"Then what?"**

**"I can't explain it ... I'm sorry."**

**"Well, that's not good enough... Obviously the those vows we took mean nothing too you and just so you know when you wake up and realize your mistake I won't be waiting for you."**

**She hung up on him. He put his head down on his desk and cried wondering what in the hell he'd just done.**

**Three weeks later Grace's Apartment in L.A.**

**"You know you are pregnant!" she said through the bathroom door as she heard the toilet flush.**

**"Am Not!"**

**"Are too."**

**Anna stopped herself from saying am not again.**

**"You're in denial... and I get why but it's not going to make any less true. So take the damn test."**

**She opened the door and handed her the ept test**

**2 days later**

**She was surprised when Leland answered and was glad not leaving a message.**

**"Hey"**

**"Hey I have something to tell you."**

**"Okay"**

**"I'm pregnant!"**

**"Is it mine?"**

**"What?"**

**"Come on I know it's probably coopers."**

**She hung up and threw the phone against the wall.**

**"Whoa Cuz that bad...?"**

**"He asked if it was his."**

**Uh uh"**

**"Yeah." She started to cry.**

**Two days later**

**There was a knock at the door. Anna answered it to reveal a man in a suit "Patience Annalise Cater-Chapman?"**

**"That's me"**

**"You've Been Served."**

**Anna opened the package to reveal divorce papers. She felt sick and couldn't believer her eyes her knees gave way she sank to the floor crying. When grace received her call she couldn't understand her so she raced home to find her curled into the fetal position crying in the door way. The papers lying next her "He didn't." she whispered to herself.**

**25**

**Anna took a deep breath and prepared to walk into the office.**

**Anna strode toward Leland in a black t shirt jeans and cowboys boots.**

**She pulled the papers out of her back pocket grabbed a pen off his desk. "What are you doing Anna?" Laura asked. "Giving him what he wants!" she looked up him giving him a chance to stop her. He remained silent. She signed them and slid he wedding ring off and placed it on top of the paper." Tell the boys they can call me anytime. I'm selling the Oahu house I'm getting my stuff today s please stay gone a while. Mail those off after you sign them please."**

**She turned and walked out leaving everyone staring.**

**"You asked if the baby was yours didn't you." Laura said.**

**"Stupid." she hit him upside the head firmly.**

**"Keys tucker." he handed them to Laura and watched her run out after Anna.**

**Laura heard everyone asking what just happened as she left.**

**Tears where blurring Anna's vision. She pulled over she felt like she was going to be sick.**

**Laura found Anna standing on the side of the road vomiting.**

**She ran to her. She was sobbing hard and could barely talk. "I wanted him stop me...I thought surely if I...he'd wake up! I didn't expect it to hurt like that... I didn't know you could literally physically feel your heart break... It's hard to breathe... Oh god what did I Do?" she began silently sobbing again. Laura held her tight and thought she never seen her sister look more broken. "Lets get you home."**

**Anna thought packing her things was hard but the flight home was harder. She wore sunglasses to hide her tears. She tried listening to her Ipod but every song reminded her of him and what she had lost for reasons she still didn't know.**

**While she was in the air Leland sat down with a fifth of jack and intended to drink until he forgot she was gone. But Duane wouldn't have it.**

**"Wanna tell me what happened so I can help you fix it?"**

**"I'm not five anymore you can't fix my problems."**

**"You know that baby is yours as well as I do."**

**"We'll see!"**

**When done being pissed at yourself you know where to find me if you need to talk."**

**"Yeah."**

**He poured his Jack and stared at her wedding band sitting on the table. He downed the shot and counted to stew. **

**26**

**Three weeks after Anna's arrival home.**

**"Okay Finn I'll go check on him!" Anna was exasperated and tired of being mother hen to cooper. She hung up the phone and caught a look from Tori. "Don't look at me like that Victoria. I'm only checking on him for Finn."**

**"Oh Victoria huh I pushed a button didn't I?" Anna stormed out in a bad mood.**

**She picked a pizza before heading to Cooper's parent's Ranch the Double D. It was much smaller than the Circle C's massive lands. However what it lacked in size it made up for in heart. Cooper's brother Andrew worked hard to keep the quarter horse raising ranch afloat. **

**Anna pulled up to the Ranch Foreman's Cabin where coop was staying. She picked up the pizza from the passenger seat and headed in. She stopped for a second on the steps some wasn't right she didn't bother knocking just went She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Cooper honey where are you?" nor espons the hose was dark and the was a song blaring. She went into his room where he usually worked only to find him not there. Saw the bathroom door slightly open dropped the Pizza and ran to open the door. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Cooper Leaned against the tub the needle still stuck in his arm. He was breathing erratically and sweating profusely. he had thrown up at some point. "Cooper!" she yelled falling to her knees and sidling toward "Baby" he whispered trying stay conscious. "How long have you been like this?" she removed the needle from his arm not wanting the medics to see him that way. She pulled her phone out only to find no service. In a moment of lucidness Cooper looked at her. "I love you...Always have...Always will." "I love you too." she wiped the vomit from his face with the rag on the tub. "Stay with me okay." She screamed "Help some one please." Andrew heard from a near by field and came running. "Bye... baby... be happy." he lost consciousness "No baby please come on don't leave me please."**

**Three days later everyone was in the office Entertainment tonight.**

**"Today we are sad to report the death of Texas born rock and roll guitarist Cooper Shane Devlin, Devlin was guitarist for band the Dots, Devil's Daughter, The Shame and had recently released his first album. devilin lost his long time battle with a addiction and was found by former girlfriend Annalise Carter-Chapman It is said that when Miss Carter-Chapman saw that resuscitative effort where failing she asked them to stop. The funeral is to be filmed against many wishes of family and friends."**

**"shit! You had to be the one find him huh Annie." Laura said. "I've gotta get home." **

**Later **

**there was a knock at the door Leland opened it to See Laura "I've gotta get something for Annie." She found the box of keepsakes under the bed. She pulled out what looked to be like a piece of wood with there initials carved into with a heart around it. "She has box for you to. See you when I see you Leland I'm going home till the baby's born."**

**Leland looked through his box was surprised at the things she had kept.**

**The funeral **

**Anna stood to give Eugology and put the old piece of barn door in with him.**

**"Some reporter asked me yesterday asked me how this felt ... and I couldn't say anything because how do you describe losing the great piece of your life and yourself? People have stood up here said great things about the musician and the man and I don't exactly feel like sharing my memories I want to keep those for my self but to answer that reporters question I think this poem by W H Auden describes how I feel. Funny I'm and could find my own word for this." She began crying "so here goes!"**

**"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,**

**Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,**

**Silence the pianos and with muffled drum**

**Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.**

**Let aero planes circle moaning overhead**

**Scribbling on the sky the message He is dead.**

**Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,**

**Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.**

**He was my North, my South, my East and West,**

**My working week and my Sunday rest,**

**My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;**

**I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.**

**The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,**

**Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,**

**Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods;**

**For nothing now can ever come to any good." She wiped her tears, kissed her fingertips touched them to the end of the coffin and sat down.**

**little did she know Leland was sitting in there living room watching it happen live on their TV and wishing he could wipe away her tears and take away her pain. **


	9. 27, 28, 29

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**27**

**Anna was in the pantry getting more napkins for Mrs. Devlin when Beth walked. **

**"Hey Sista!" **

**"What are you doing here Beth?" **

**"I thought you might need me so I came with Laura tried to sit with you too but that riley guy got bent outta shape." **

**"God I am so close to killing riley it was his idea to film the funeral get back revenue lost by the record company! Turning his death into a pay per view makes me sick." **

**"I can understand that? How are you holding up?" She sank down and sat on the tile floor Beth joined her. "I haven't allowed myself to break to afraid a camera will find me!" **

**"I've been there you know... if you want to talk about it." **

**"I spent the past six years trying to get him clean... I thought okay he got it I can take my eyes off him a minute. My life is falling apart my husband's gone ... I'm pregnant alone... I failed Coop... He was mine... mine... and I tried so hard but still lost him." she began crying. **

**"Look at me Annalise." her teary eyed gaze snapped up at use of her full name. **

**"You didn't fail him he failed himself! You where and are allowed to have a life and as for my son don't count him out yet." Beth pulled Anna to her and held her as she cried **

**"I feel terrible but I keep thinking at least it's over... he doesn't have fight anymore." just then coopers mother came in"**

**I'm sorry Carrie I forgot." **

**"Its okay take all the time you need I'll make sure no bothers you." she retrieved the napkins and left.**

**Five months later **

**Laura and Grace where in Hawaii do too much convincing on Anna's part.**

**They where at the office and had Anna on speaker phone so everyone could talk to her.**

**"I don't know I there maybe something wrong with me I craved Chili peppers and Ice Cream Last night."**

**"Please tell me you didn't eat that?" Laura said.**

**"Have the indigestion to prove it."**

**"Ewwww..." grace said**

**Beth laughed.**

**"And to answer your question tucker yes I can still see my feet. Barely but yes. You lose sorry."**

**"We have a pool going to see how long it takes till see can't see her feet anymore." Laura answered Beth questioning look.**

**Then Leland strode forward and hung up the phone unable to take hearing her voice anymore. **

**Angering Laura beyond believe. **

**"Where the fuck do you think you get off? If she feels like calling and complaining to us that's fine. I do not care how hard it is for you to hear her voice or to think about her or whatever. Because I was the one who went to every doctors appointment and held her and wiped her tears when the doctor asked where the father of her baby was." she pulled a sonogram picture out of her back pocket. "That's your baby." she said placing it in his hand. "I literally picked her up off the floor the day you sent those divorce papers." Grace added "So don't act your the one in pieces when you made the choice Not when I picked what was left of my sister when you where done. Oh and one more thing she published her poetry book like you told her to so here." Laura said handing it him. **

**That night**

**He sat down at the kitchen table with a beer a prepared to read then a poem caught his eye.**

**The dream leading me on**

**Just when I think I've got you licked and you won't ever bother me again.**

**You pop in my dreams like smoke through a keyhole drifting softly into my night.**

**I find my self wishing it weren't so vivid**

**And I feel your skin on my skin **

**And your breath on neck and I realize I'm losing the battle once more **

**And those sweet words are whispered in my ear its then that I know I'll give myself over again**

**And the heat from your gaze makes me feel Alive again**

**And the fear leaves and all is right with my life.**

**I'm fighting to stay as day comes AGAIN**

**I open my eyes roll over to find you gone.**

**And once again it's just a dream leading me on**

**Leland set and tried to decide what to do.**

**28**

**Two months later**

**"Come on man don't you think its time to suck it up she's eight months pregnant with your baby and you are both completely miserable. Confess and hope like hell she takes you back." tucker said **

**Then tuckers phone rang cutting the conversation short.**

**"Hello, What baby I can't understand you slow down! Don't cry. What? You're sure Ok baby yeah I'm on my way I love you bye." He looked up and saw the look had drained from Leland's face " Anna's fine physically at least... Luke was Killed in Action yesterday ... roadside bomb! I have to go be with Laura."**

**A week later**

**Leland's phone rang**

**"Hello"**

**"Listen I realize you probably don't care a great a deal about my sister but I do and she's locked herself in that damn bedroom and won't come out! not that I blame her but we have bury my brother in a week and my mom already a wreck so please suck it up and help I think you maybe the only one who can reach her."**

**"Okay I'm coming."**

**A day later**

**Leland saw Laura setting against Anna's bedroom door.**

**"How is she?"**

**"How do you think?" she said spitefully then moved out of the way**

**"Anna"**

**"What the fuck are you doing here?" **

**"They called in the Calvary Princess"**

**"Open the door."**

**No response **

**"Open it or I'll kick it in."**

**"Hold your damn horses I'm comin' I'm pregnant in case you forgot! I move slowly."**

**The door swung open it reveal her "Yeah I know I am really freaking pregnant... don't stare its rude."**

**"Your beautiful." he said without thinking**

**"Yeah right you think I'm going to fall into your arms again you are wrong!"**

**"Ok well why you open the door for me?" **

**Didn't want you kicking momma's antique doors they've been here since the 1800's"**

**"Oh! Honey you stink!"**

**"Gee thanks want to help me into the shower."**

**"Sure."**

**He watched her undress and barely squelched the desire to touch her ever growing belly. He was instantly regretful of all he missed and vowed to make up for it.**

**He realized as he helped her step in the shower he still loved her. He stood and watched her bathe.**

**"You have no right to watch me anymore."**

**He remained silent.**

**"Why are you staying in this room... life has to go on you know?"**

**"Because I can pretend it's all the same if I'm in here... Coop's not dead... Luke is downstairs playing with Sara Jane as he should be and we are still us instead of some divorce static."**

**"I'm sorry baby...so sorry..."**

**"For."**

**"Cooper, Luke us!"**

**"I can't bury my brother?" "What do I do I've lost all my protectors!" she began sobbing and sank to her knees. He stepped into the shower clothes and all and held her. "Let it out honey I've got you." once the sobbing stopped she shocked by kissing his neck then his jaw and chin. She stooped looked him in the eye and said don't worry I brushed my teeth then kissed him on the mouth firmly. She forced her tongue into his mouth roughly. When she broke the kiss she was dazed slightly. "We shouldn't be doing this!" "Yes we should I have something to tell you I never signed those papers I can't I love you!" he picked up and carried her to the bed. "Can't lay on my back it'll be uncomfortable." she got on top neither of them lasted long and came quickly. She was still sprawled on top of him "why did you leave me?'" "I didn't want to hurt you." hurt me how?" this was a better option."**

**He took a deep breath "I slept with Casey." "You what? Why?" **

**"I was drunk and stupid and I am so completely sorry don't hate me it didn't mean anything I love you." she got up stormed out of the room stark naked Laura caught her on the stairs "where are you going?" "To kill Mcwhore." "You can't!" "And why not?" You're naked for starters...and your eight months pregnant with my niece or nephew!"**

**"Minor details." she said went got dressed and made as far as as her car when the contraction hit. She screamed scaring Laura who was on her heels. "Get Leland or daddy or someone its happening!"**

**In the car **

**"Hang on princess."**

**"Shut up! I hate you!" **

**That'll pass when you see the baby." her mother supplied helpfully.**

**"Can it Momma."**

**Hey our anniversary is tomorrow... that's a cool present huh!" Leland said. "Hey we are still married everyone!" she said with a smile and kissed him. "You're still in trouble over Casey though!" **

**"I know."**

**"She is early is that ok mom?"**

**"She" Leland interrupted**

**"It's just a hunch..."**

**Another contraction hit a little faster dad don't want to have the kid in the truck!**

**29**

**"I don't need the damn wheelchair I can walk"**

**"Hospital policy." the nurse supplied sweetly.**

**"Yeah whatever." she sat down.**

**"Tell doctor Cambridge...ahhh...that Anna Carter-Chapman is in labor! Ow stop kicking I'm getting you out as fast as I can!"**

**"It kicked?" Leland asked **

**"Yeah. Want to feel?"**

**"Sure." she placed his hand in the right spot **

**"Wow two kids already and that never gets old...I'm sorry I wasn't..." the doctor walked interrupting him.**

**"Looks like somebody wants to make an early entrance. lets see how dilated you are then we'll decide what to do."**

**45 minutes later**

**"wow your at an eight we are going to go ahead and let the baby come since you are 35 weeks. the lungs are viable I checked your amniotic fluid."**

**"Its too late for pain killers right?"**

**"Yup sorry"**

**"oh well I'll just take my frustrations out on Leland then." she said with a grin.**

**"yay me!" He replied dryly "I'm scared of your normal anger let alone in-labor anger!"**

**Anna laughed a contraction hit **

**"Hold my hand please!" **

**"okay Just breathe honey you are doing great." **

**"Okay that's better you need to call your parents and the boys I promised I would tell them when its happening. oh and one more thing I don't want the nurses to be all like push push Just yours and Laura's voices Kay."**

**"alright."**

**three hours later**

**"I can't do this anymore Leland!"**

**"Yes you can! you are the bravest person I know you got the baby this far all by your self! "Don't cry princess I know you're tired a couple more pushes and we'll have the baby!" he moved a lock of sweat damped hair that was stuck to her brow. "I can see the head!" Laura encouraged. "Oh cool" tucker replied and went to take a picture "Tucker Chapman as god as my witness if you snap that picture I WILL kill you."**

**"What the hell are you still doing in here... and stop looking at my a wife's um..."**

**"Vajay Jay." Laura supplied.**

**"Its like something off discovery channel... I'm documenting it!"**

**"OUT" They all three screamed.**

**15 minutes later**

**"One more push and you've got it" the doctor said**

**Anna Listened to Leland softly and calmly instruct her she took and deep breath and held it He counted 1...2..3... as she pushed. the baby was soon free from her body the laid the tiny girl on her chest. "Hi there little one nice to finally meet you!" she kissed the top the baby head and counted fingers and toes as Leland cut the cord. when she looked up she didn't realize she was crying until Leland wiped a tear away . he was crying also. "I want to name her Kyle Blayne Chapman...Kyle was Luke's middle name." Leland kissed Anna the baby and a nurse came and took the baby away. "What's wrong Anna asked distressed she not breathing as well as could we are taking her to the NICU added to that she is rather small only 4 lbs. 6oz."**

**"Go with her Leland I don't her left alone."**

**later in the NICU**

**"Mr. Chapman would you like to hold your daughter?"**

**"Yes Is She..."**

**"She's actually very healthy her oxygen level was little low this tube helps and has to gain a little weight but other than that she's great." the nurse removed her from the incubator. he held her .**

**later on**

**"would you like to try kangaroo therapy... its where you have skin to skin contact with the baby it help stabilize breathing a body temperature you could even feed her if you like." a nurse said**

**"Sure." he removed his shirt and sat back down the nurse handed him the baby and a bottle. He caught more than a few stares from nurses and other mothers.**

**"Okay Kyle. lets eat." the baby ate a little at a time.**

**He began singing to her and rocking.**

**I don't take my whiskey to extremes**

**Don't believe in chasin crazy dreams**

**My feet are planted firmly on the ground**

**But darlin when you come around**

**I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes**

**Before I even realize the ride I'm on**

**Baby I'm long gone**

**I get carried away nothin matters but bein with you**

**Like a feather flyin high up in the sky on a windy day**

**I get carried away**

**that's the way Anna found them when she walked in "Well Hi now I know why the nurses where all a flutter!"**

**"Very funny"**

**"Nice song choice!"**

**"None of guys are to know I know that song got it!"**

**"Yes sir"**

**the day of Luke's funeral**

**Anna didn't want to leave Kyle but knew she had to. "Don't Worry I found very capable hands to leave her in." Leland said turning to reveal Carrie Devlin behind Anna jumped and hugged "Carrie! How you been? I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you its just..."**

**"I know... I understand."**

**"I do love you!"**

**"child I know that now Git! go get this dreadful day over with... I'm gonna stay and talk to this pretty little thing."**

**at the graveside Anna watched them hand tori the flag that covered her brothers casket. tori began sobbing so did she. she held tori's hand tightly and was grateful for Leland reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

**everyone placed roses on the casket. Her father sprinkled dirt on the casket and they watched as her brother was lowered into the ground . She held Sara Jane's hand and tried tugging her toward the waiting limo She wouldn't move. "I won't leave him " she said sounding much older than her three years. the tears in Anna's eyes where blinding her she pleaded with the girl to no avail. Leland picked her up and began walking away as angry screams and tears came from Sara. "Daddy... I want my Daddy!" she said in screaming sob. face red tears streaming down her face. "I hate you ! Unca Leland I hate you!" she screamed still crying "That's okay baby let it out !" everyone was so consumed with their he had decided to help the little girl with hers.**

**reception after the funeral**

**Leland had gone to lay Sara down she had tired herself out from crying.**

**Anna was fixing a plate for Caleb when Casey stood beside her "Your Husband wasn't half bad."**

**"Laura where is Melody?"**

**"Upstairs napping with Sara"**

**"Good." She grabbed Casey by the hair a marched her determinately out the door.**

**She shoved Casey slightly down the stairs. "You bitch was Cooper not enough!"**

**"Oh I don't think you were enough for Leland!" Casey said**

**"Oh wrong thing to say." Anna removed her heels and earrings and launched herself at her she landed a punch firmly on her. Anna continued to punch scratch and do anything else that could be done. "Stay away from my man crack whore!" Anna felt herself being lifted off Casey.**

**"that's enough Anna banana you made your point." Callum said. **

**"Sorry Daddy."**

**"Its okay."**

**Anna turned was looking into the same pair of eyes that matched Luke and Laura's. She looked just like her dad except for her eyes and body type that was her moms.**

**Anna had calmed down but Casey had the nerve to come back and giver her "Condolences" before an could stop herself she had overturned a bowl of potato salad on Casey's head "I knew it would look better on you!"**

**"I'm going back to the hospital would care to join me Leland?"**

**"sure." he said laughing in Casey's face. **


	10. Conclusion

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**TWO MONTHS LATER HOME IN HAWAII**

**They were laying bed after making love.**

**"Can I ask you a question Lee?"**

**"You won't do that again will you because..."**

**"Never again I swear to you! I know you may not believe me but I'll show actions speak louder than words right? Why'd you wait s long to ask anyway?"**

**"Needed courage."**

**"Oh" he rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him**

**"Again I swear if you get me pregnant this soon I will kill you!" he laughed evilly "you know you love it!" "Totally not the point!" She kissed him and then they heard Kyle cry. "I'll go you stay put don't move a muscle." Leland said putting on his boxers and leaving**

**Four months later Anna was in her office across the street working so Kyle was laying the middle of the office floor playing Duane was talking baby talk to her.**

**"Bro I think your ass is grass Anna looks pissed." She strode angrily in to the room.**

**"What did I do Honey?"**

**"Nothing I don't feel good I told Marcy I didn't want to start the book tour without you plus I really really do not want to do it pregnant. Then the contractors for the rehab center are dragging their feet."**

**With the money from the book sales Anna and Duane were opening a drug and alcohol rehabilitation center. **

**"Here dad look at the plans... I want to add something but I can't decide what!" she plopped down in a chair.**

**"You could add a music room in Cooper's honor." Leland said.**

**"That's great! Why didn't I think of that?"**

**"I'm talented like that he said with a smirk she jumped up to leave. **

**"Hey you forgot something!" **

**"What?" **

**"This." he kissed her soundly on the mouth**

**"Now try and stay calm today please." Kyle squealed from her spot on the floor. "I didn't forget you Anna knelt down and kissed her. "Pretty girl Howzit?" I gotta go to work." be nice to daddy...oh wait go ahead and give him all the poopy diapers." Kyle laughed as though she understood. Anna left**

**Later Leland lay in the floor tossing Kyle up in the air and catching her. "You keep doing that she'll puke on you!" Beth said and to prove her point Kyle lost her lunch all over his tank top. Kyle laughed. "You think that's funny huh?"Leland said looking at his smiling daughter. The only thing that would tell you she was his child were her nose and dimples everything else was Anna. Although she had Leland's laid back disposition.**

**Five more months and they have another baby Anna thought it was a boy. **

**31-final chapter**

**3 months later**

**"Go sit down babe I'll finish the dishes." **

**"Kay" she went to sit down and the phone rang **

**"I'll get it you sit."**

**"Hey Marcy Howzit?"**

**"Yeah she's right here hang on." Anna was settling herself on the couch when he brought her the cordless. "Marcy."**

**"Kay"**

**"Hey marce! What you need?"**

**"The record company is doing a tribute album to coop and they wanted to know if you'd sing on it?"**

**"That's something I only did for coop I sing to my kids now and that's it!"**

**"All the more reason to do it."**

**"I don't wanna deal with Casey."**

**"No Casey I promise."**

**"I don't feel like flying when I'm big as house."**

**"You can record in Hawaii no problem."**

**"Ok let me talk to Leland I'll get back to you."**

**"Leland!" she shouted**

**"What what I'm here..."**

**"Oh nothing I have a question I just like seeing the look on your face when I do that."**

**"Oh one of the times that's going to bite you in the ass."**

**"Okay I'm sorry... Now Marcy wanted to know if I'd sing on the tribute album for Coop we'll record here."**

**"You want to?"**

**"Yeah a little."**

**"Then do it."**

**Match Stix Studio's Oahu**

**"Okay what you guys got for me to sing?"**

**"This." Marcy replied handing her a lyrics sheet.**

**"Uh uh no are you crazy no I can't." she turned around to leave and Leland caught her by the arm. "What Princess what's wrong?"**

**"I can't sing that it was our song." there were tears brimming in her eyes. She left the room "What's the song?" Marcy showed him the lyric sheet. "Oh I get it."**

**She came back "I'll do it... but I'm only doing it once so what you get chase is what you use got it?"**

**"Got it Anna."**

**Anna stepped in the booth they had chosen to do a paired down acoustic version which highlighted her voice.**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you **

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow **

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **

**And I don't want to go home right now **

**And all I can taste is this moment **

**And all I can breathe is your life **

**Cause sooner or later it's over **

**I just don't want to miss you tonight **

**Leland watched as tears started streaming down her face but her voice never broke which amazed him though you could still hear her tears it seemed to add something. She gripped the music standing so hard her knuckles turned white. She closed her as is she was trying to shut out the whole world.**

**And I don't want the world to see me **

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken. Her voice broke slightly on that line.**

**I just want you to know who I am **

**Grace had come down for support. She saw that she was struggling so she entered the booth to hold her hand.**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **

**Or the moment of truth in your lies **

**When everything seems like the movies **

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive **

**Grace squeezed her hand in unspoken support.**

**And I don't want the world to see me **

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**Chorus **

**I don't want the world to see me **

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**I just want you to know who I am **

**"Whew please tell me you got that chase."**

**"I got it Anna."**

**She wiped her tears and gave Leland a wobbly smile.**

**A week later **

**Leland found Anna in bed with a bowl of ice cream balanced on her belly. She was reading a book.**

**"Come on princess I have a surprise for you!"**

**Twenty minutes later **

**"Was the blind fold necessary lee?"**

**"Yup"**

**Leland undid the blind fold. To reveal their cliff with candles lit all around them. Since we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary properly I figured this was as good a place as any to do so.**

**Leland helped her out of the car and on to the blankets and pillows he had placed out. "I get down here I may never get up." Leland laughed "I brought food." "I love you!" she said happily "You're only saying that Cause I brought doughnuts for dessert."**

**They talked for a long time. **

**"It just as pretty at night." Anna said "Yeah but you are prettier." "Sure I am I'm like a beached whale."**

**"Well I love my beached whale." she laughed. He kissed her deeply "don't start something you can't finish."**

**"Oh says I can't finish."**

**"Okay then bring it on big guy."**

**After they made love Anna was the first to comment "It would of been funny if we'd been caught I can just see your dads face if he had to bail us out of jail." Leland laughed "That would be priceless... are you happy Anna?"**

**"Yes... why do you ask?"**

**"Because when you came here I got the impression you where looking for something."**

**"I was I just didn't know it... its nice when that last piece of yourself falls into place."**

**"It is... I love you more than I ever planned to I didn't even like you at first."**

**She laughed "I know I love you too."**

**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE LADIES! **

**Epilogue**

**Kyle stood at the sink looking out the window. She realized this would be on of her last Hawaii sunsets for a while at nineteen she was leaving home for the first time to move to Texas to be an equine vet. Her brother carter walked up behind her and slipped ice down her back. "Carter I will kick your ass." she said wiggling to free the ice. He picked up a pineapple chuck and nibbled on it "You sure you wanna leave."**

**"Gotta go at some point...what's momma gonna do when you join the marines next month?" "Shayne it's your turn to dry sista!" Kyle shouted. Shayne looked up into a face identical to her mothers. Carter on the other hand looked just like Leland except he had Anna's eyes. Shayne however at 15 was a combination of the two. Then there was twelve year old Charlotte Charlie for short who was short green eyed and blonde. Then there was the baby Dylan who was the apple of daddy's eye.**

**The girls finished the dishes and went outside to join everyone.**

**Dakota walked up and grabbed Kyle around the waist "Please don't go baby sister... you know you'll get rusty not hunting."**

**"I can go on a bounty with Uncle Tucker and Aunt Laura in Austin anytime... some has to show Waverly and deans up at some point...show them how it's really done."**

**"True nothing wrong rubbing our cousin's noses in it every now and then." at thirty one Dakota took great pride in running the kona branch. He was still a bachelor though. Leland now ran the Oahu branch and after 11 successful seasons of dog the bounty hunter Duane retired though never completely. At 72 the doctor no longer allowed him to hunt.**

**He now ran the rehab center with Anna when she wasn't writing at 41 Anna was still one of the most successful romance novelist with close to 200 titles to her name.**

**Anna stood back and watched their children. Grounded but some what lonely Dakota. Rebellious daredevil firefighter cobie at 25 he had two year old son Slade with an ex girlfriend who no liked. Beautiful strong willed sure of herself Kyle. Gangly almost a woman Shayne. Stunningly beautiful tomboy Charlie. Spitting image of her mama Dylan.**

**At the airport **

**"Okay call me as soon as you land...take care of yourself." Anna said tearily hugging her.**

**"I will."**

**Leland hugged her tight **

**"I love you don't hesitate to use your mace you hear me?"**

**"I hear you I love you too." her flight was called she turned and walked away. They watched her retreating back. Her waist length raven colored hair swaying with each step.**

**"She'll be fine you know." Leland said**

**"I know but she's been through a lot."**

**"She is perfectly healthy now in the clear."**

**We can't say that for another three years if ever."**

**"All you can do is pray honey."**

**"I know" they watched her plane take off with tears in their eyes.**

**"Let's go home princess"**

**"Okay Chapman."**

**Finished! But if guys would like read Kyle's story let me know. **


End file.
